In Sickness and Health
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

**Note: Set after Mordred becomes a knight but before hee officially joins Morgana. Therefore, Mordred is still a loyal knight, Morgana is an evil bitch- excuse me, **_**witch**_**, Gwaine is alive, Percival is a knight, Arthur is now king, and Gwen is his queen. **

-M-

"_Merlin."_

The voice came out sharper than its owner had intended, but said owner wasn't in the correct state of mind to care about such a thing. Arthur Pendragon had woken himself up this morning two hours after his incompetent servant had been instructed to. Now, said servant was stumbling into his chambers while making a complete fool of himself.

"Sorry, sire. I…." Merlin paused. Of course, he wasn't sorry. Arthur was a royal prat on a good day; him not waking up on time would just make him worse than usual.

"Don't, Merlin," Arthur warned. The newly-crowned king walked in front of his dressing wall and promptly threw a goblet at Merlin, who, unfortunately, ducked out of its way. "I'm king now, in case you forgot, and the king deserves better than you petty excuses for always being late- and never knocking!"

"Oh, you would get bored if I behaved properly," Merlin chided as he picked up Arthur's belt. He looked up and down his master. It seemed as though he would be needing to add yet another hole in the leather soon. Seeing as Arthur was already dressed, Merlin offered Arthur the belt and quickly finished his dressing. "Unless you miss George's company that much-"'

"I'm not firing you, Merlin, despite my better judgment," Arthur glared.

"Of course, sire," Merlin smirked. His eyes followed Arthur as he made his way back towards the desk placed near the opposite wall. Merlin couldn't help but be relieved by that. Today, it seemed, Arthur would be doing paperwork, and thus that meant no hunting today. "Is there anything else?" If he was lucky, there wouldn't be, but then again he never was.

"Yes, actually," Arthur mumbled distractedly. Merlin's heart dropped. Of course there was. "Gaius has informed me that he is in need of some spices or something of the sort, but apparently acquiring them will take a full day's ride through Cenred's kingdom. He asked me if I would be as kind as to loan him a knight for protection."

"Gaius couldn't possibly be traveling-"

"He's not Merlin," Arthur cut in. He looked up at Merlin and smirked. "You are, and you're going with Gwaine." He then waved what appeared to be a list in front of Merlin. Once Merlin finally took it, he continued, "Gaius is in the outer villages. There seems to be a fever epidemic that needs his full attention, so he asked me to give you the materials he will need. The horses are ready, and Gwaine should be as well."

Merlin tucked the list in his pocket and sighed. At least he wouldn't have to clean up after Arthur for the day. Almost like a day off, he mused. He was also glad that Arthur had chosen Gwaine. Not only did the warlock get along spectacularly with the knight, but also the knight could fight even better than Arthur. Merlin figured that was the main reason why he had chosen Gwaine- that, or so he wouldn't have to listen to the knight's incessant chattering during practice.

Just a Merlin closed the door, he heard Arthur shout, "And try to trip and kill yourself!" Merlin just rolled his eyes and walked off.

-M-

"So what exactly are we looking for, mate?" Gwaine frowned. The knight had been staring blankly at the list of herbs as if he had no clue whatsoever what they were even for. Now that the pair had finally made it to the correct clearing, that suspicion was confirmed.

"Green, leafy things that Gaius crushes up his a pestle to make them taste terrible," Merlin replied, smirking all the while. He hadn't expected Gwaine to help look for the herbs, and, in fact, had counted on him not helping. Although the effort would have been appreciated, Merlin really didn't have the patience to teach about how to identify herbs like Gaius could.

"Well, that narrows it down," Gwaine muttered. Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the knight's frustration.

"I've collected Gaius's herbs for many years now, Gwaine. I should be done-"

"Merlin, get down!"

Gwaine pulled Merlin down just in time to avoid the tip of a dart. Wasting no time, the knight threw himself in front of Merlin and began guiding them both to the safety of a ditch.

"Bandits?" Merlin whispered.

"No," Gwaine frowned. "They're wearing armor, but they're not Cenred's men, either."

Merlin instantly went pale. In his experience, if the attacker wasn't a knight or a bandit, it was a magical being. "Maybe we should-"

But he wasn't able to finish his thought, as suddenly they both were being thrown into the air. The world went fuzzy, but Merlin was able to focus enough to locate where Gwaine was. The knight was unconscious. Good- he could use his magic openly then. Merlin stood up despite his dizziness and threw a similar blast in the direction of the original attack. As soon as the blast had been thrown, however, yet another pushed him to the ground. This time, however, he was pinned to a tree. He struggled against whatever magic was holding him as his feet were being lifted from the ground, but it seemed as though his own magic was being strangled with him. A gasp escaped his throat as an unfamiliar voice chuckled. "Why is a knight of Camelot keeping the company of a sorcerer?" Merlin desperately tried to focus his eyes on the figure talking even as his vision continued to blur. "You know, I was going to kill your friend and let you go. It's the least I owe the Camelot Patrol for sparing me when they killed my father. But now I find one of them consorting with a sorcerer? Does he know what you are? Well, I suppose that doesn't matter now." The figure circled around Merlin as he- or at least Merlin believed it was a he- pulled Merlin further up the tree. Unable to catch his breath, he threw his hands to his throat as if he could pull the magic away. "You having magic changes things. Oh, don't fear. I'm not going to kill the knight, or you. But, when you wake up, you're going to be wishing I had."

Suddenly the sorcerer pulled Merlin up even farther, and the oxygen was completely cut off from his body. He was finally unable to withstand any longer and fell limply to the floor.

-M-


	2. Chapter 2

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Two**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

Everything was completely black.

_I have to stop drinking so early_, Gwaine thought groggily, _or start drinking earlier, perhaps_. He sat himself against, well, whatever was behind him and tried to recall what had happened. The knight remembered waking up, running into King Princess in the hallway, eating breakfast, and then getting the horses-

Wait, that couldn't be right. One, why would he be getting his horse to go to the tavern, and two, why was he getting _horses_? Gwaine looked around him again. So he wasn't in a tavern, and there didn't appear to be any horses. Stumped, he tried to think of anything else that had happened yesterday. He had talked to Gwen about how she liked being Queen on his way to talk to Gaius about a hangover, but then he had been rudely interrupted by Arthur. Apparently Gaius needed a knight to go galloping in the woods with Merlin.

_Oh_. Merlin! He frantically looked around for his friend but to no prevail. Surely he had set up his own bed close to his. Wait, he wasn't in a bed, either! What the hell had happened?

The sudden sound of horse shoes brought Gwaine back to his surroundings. Quickly the knight located his sword and jumped up into attention. Once he saw who it was, however, he instantly relaxed.

"Gwaine!" Leon shouted.

"Ah, Sir Leon," Gwaine grinned. "Having a nice evening stroll through the woods?" He watched as his fellow knight dismounted from his horse with a worrisome frown. _Shit_, Gwaine thought. That couldn't be a good sign. "What's happened?"

"What's happened?" Leon repeated dumbly. "Gwaine, your horse came back to Camelot two days ago- without you, in case you didn't notice. We've been searching for you and Merlin ever since."

"Two days? Merlin?" Now Gwaine was thoroughly confused. Surely they hadn't been gone that long. And, speaking of Merlin, where had he gone? "Wait, you're searching for Merlin, too?"

Leon's frown instantly intensified. "You mean he's not with you?" Gwaine just shook his head. "Damn it."

"Damn what?" another voice questioned. Gwaine's eyes landed in the direction of the voice just in time to see Percival heading in their direction. The large knight smiled when he saw Gwaine, but his smile was wiped away when he saw the concern on his friends' faces. "It's good to see you, Gwaine."

"Likewise," Gwaine nodded back, "though it would be better if we knew where Merlin was." Gwaine saw a flash of sadness in Percival's eyes before the knight sighed. "How long have Merlin and I officially been missing?"

"Officially? Two days, but it's almost been four days since you two were expected back to Camelot," Leon supplied. Then, turning to Percival, he said, "Go find Elyan. Tell him we have Gwaine, but Merlin's still missing."

"No need," Gwaine muttered, pointing behind him. Elyan stood in the clearing, obviously trying to keep his expression neutral. The new arrival glanced around and immediately as though something was wrong. He gave Gwaine a questioning look before Leon supplied him with the answer. "Merlin's missing."

"We'll find him," Elyan weakly replied. He, too, seemed unsettled by Merlin's absence. The young knight placed a comforting hand on Gwaine's shoulder before turning his attention back to Leon. "We need to report back to the king, but we shouldn't stop searching for Merlin."

"He's right," Percival agreed.

Leon looked thoughtfully at all of the knights before nodded. "Then it's settled; Gwaine and Percival will report to Camelot-"

"I am not-" Gwaine started, but Leon halted him with his hand.

"Let me finish," Leon sighed. "Once you report to Camelot, despite my better judgment, I want you both to return to this clearing. Elyan and I will search to the north-", he pointed, "and you two will search in the opposite direction-" once more, he pointed. "If Arthur joins, as I believe he will, then tell him what's happened and take him with you. We will all be back at Camelot by nightfall. Understood?"

"Thank you," Gwaine nodded, his voice betraying his growing concern.

"Don't thank me yet," Leon frowned. "Not until we've found Merlin."

-M-

Arthur was furious. It had been four entire days since Merlin and Gwaine left, and his mind was reeling with all the possible places they could be right now: being held hostage by bandits, falling off a cliff, being attacked by Morgana or- _well_, and- Cenred, off drinking at a tavern… That was it- they had been drinking to excess and were walking back shamefully right now! Of course, the deep feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach told Arthur otherwise. Merlin was always getting in trouble, and Gwaine- well, trouble was how he had _met _Gwaine! It was his own fault, really, for sending two stupid, supercilious, dollop-heads in the middle of the woods by themselves.

A knock on the door broke Arthur's train of thought. The young king sighed. "Enter." Much to his surprise, a very disgruntled Gwaine and an equally disgruntled Percival appeared.

His hearted dropped when he saw their faces.

"What happened?" Arthur asked quietly, fearfully. Percival's eyes flickered toward Gwaine, but neither knight replied. "Tell me what happened!" Arthur tried again, this time much louder, and much more demanding. "That was an order!"

-M-

Alator knew something was wrong. He could feel his magic stirring inside of him, and it was rather unsettling. Attempting to clear his mind, he decided to take a walk. Darkness was creeping up on the sky, so such an innocent action should be safe even for him. His mind kept reminding him that something wasn't right, though, and the more he walked the more restless his magic grew.

The sounds of approaching footsteps made Alator halt. Quickly he found a tree to hide behind, and his golden eyes rearranged the leaves to hide his footprints. Perhaps he should have stayed home after all. As he listened to the footsteps, he grew even more anxious. This person was walking far too fast to be a traveler seeking camp. No, this person was running to something- or _from _something. The most unsettling news, however, was that he could sense magic on this person. Alator's instincts took over, and he started running. He had felt that kind of magic before, and it never ended well. Soon enough, the sounds of screams filled the air, and Alator picked up speed. The closer he was to the screams, the stronger another sense of magic was. It seemed familiar, but it also felt-distressed, perhaps?- as if it were sick. A growing sense of dread built inside Alator, and he quickened his pace yet again.

Suddenly, the magic he had sensed burst inside of Alator, and he was jolted still. Wherever the magic was coming from, it was close by. Eyes glowing, he searched around the dark woods in an attempt to locate whoever possessed the magic he was feeling. Finally he found a darkened figure not too far away, and he immediately started off in that direction. Soon enough the distressed figure was in seeing distance, and he crouched down next to it. On closer examination, Alator found that it was a boy, granted, a boy with strong magic. He put a hand on his shoulder, earning a heart-wrenching, pain-filled whimper. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Alator whispered. The boy remained unconvinced, however, and refused to move. Sighing, Alator looked over what he could see of the injured man. He frowned. Other than a few bruises and cuts, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. He laid his hand back on the boy's arm. "No!" the withering form cried, and he tried to release a surge of magic. Alator's growing sense of dread, it seemed, had been warranted after all. The boy was obviously of magic, but of a magic that indeed had been attacked. He, unfortunately, believed he knew the cause of it, but that didn't matter right now. If he was right, then the boy needed to be treated now. "I'm sorry," Alator started, "but I need to take you somewhere safer for treatment." Then, he turned the boy over and revealed his face. Alator gasped at what he saw.

"_Emrys_."

-M-


	3. Chapter 3

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Three**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Alator didn't hesitate another moment. He wrapped his hands around both of Merlin's arms and pulled him next to him. "Emrys, your magic has been poisoned using a spell. I will explain it more later, if you wish, but right now I need to stop the poison from spreading. I have seen this only once before, and it did not end well." Merlin was unable to respond, however, because of how bad his pain was. Sensing his distress, Alator pulled Merlin closer to his chest and pressed a finger to his forehead. "Rest," he whispered. Almost immediately Alator felt Merlin go limp, though he could still sense his pain. With his finger still on his forehead, Alator pushed his magic through the young wizard. He felt his magic bonding with Merlin's, effectively confusing the poison into admission. Merlin pressed further into Alator, allowing his warm magic to take hold of his own. Alator was feeling drained within minutes; Merlin's magic was very strong, but he couldn't let himself stop, for his magic wasn't blocking enough of the poison yet. He hushed Merlin as the boy shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't stop. Instead, he pressed his magic even deeper into Merlin. The action seemed to be appreciated, as Merlin finally seemed to be relieved of some pain-though clearly not enough. Alator sighed. It would have to do for now. Finally he stood, with Merlin still held tightly against him, and started off again.

It was going to be a long week.

-M-

If Arthur wasn't happy before, he was downright furious now. Merlin was still missing, Gwaine wouldn't let Gaius look him over- "Sir Leon _commanded _me, Princess! Besides, I wouldn't ask you to stay behind if Merlin was missing!"- and they had been searching for hours as it was. The darkness was crawling up again, and it wouldn't be too long before he would be forced to stop the search. "Once you come back, _Merlin_, you're going to polish all the armor we're wearing while looking for you, muck up all stables-"

"Sire!" Leon yelled. Arthur immediately headed in his knight's direction all the while praying for good news. Leon turned to the king and frowned. "It's Merlin's, isn't it?" he asked darkly. The knight passed the object in question to Arthur, who in return greedily took it from Leon. It was a blue neckerchief. Arthur gulped. That was the only confirmation Leon needed. "You don't think…?" Arthur glared at Leon, effectively silencing him. Leon's gaze dropped for a moment before placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright…."

"Right," Arthur scoffed. "Merlin's been kidnapped, but you're sure he's alright." He shoved the neckerchief in his pocket and signaled for his knights to continue. It wasn't too dark yet. There was still time to look.

-M-

Merlin woke up wishing he was dead. His head was pounding, his heart racing, and his body terribly sore. He finally braved opening his eyes only to find that it was taking them an awfully long time to adjust. A flash of lightening from outside, however, made his efforts completely useless, as he was now back at square one. Once his eyes finally allowed him to see again, he could make out a vague, cloaked figure reading by candlelight. Another flash of lightening- this time accompanied by thunder- prohibited him from studying the man any longer. Merlin cursed but immediately regretted it. The cloaked man glanced in his direction, and Merlin was almost sure the man was going to kill him.

"_Lukk." *_

Damn it- and he had magic. Merlin braced himself for attack, but instead he found himself watching as the curtains around the window were pulled shut.

"My apologies- I should have guessed the lightening would hurt."

Merlin's jaw dropped when he realized he recognized the voice. The man laughed at Merlin's sudden recognition before he moved to stand over the boy. Merlin tried to sit up, but he was gently pushed back down by a magical force. "You shouldn't move," Alator frowned. "You've been through quite a bit."

"What happened?" Merlin asked. Alator wouldn't hurt him, at least, but clearly there was still another danger present. His question made Alator's frown deepen. Now Merlin was truly worried.

"I found you underneath a tree. Someone…attacked you."

"Someone with magic?" Merlin guessed.

Alator nodded. "Dark magic, more specifically. They poisoned you. Had I came even a minute later, I may not have been able to stop the poison from killing your magic. And, as you were born of magic, you may have died with it as well."

"Wait, _what_-?" Merlin hadn't even known magic could be killed- taken, yes, but killed? At least that explained why he felt worse than that time he had gone tavern-hopping with Gwaine-

Gwaine! Where was Gwaine?

Alator must have sensed Merlin's sudden distress, as he was now hovering over the young warlock with a look of concern back in his eyes. "Is it the pain?"

"No- well, there is pain, but…no," Merlin grumbled. Why was the room moving-?

"Lay down," Alator instructed. Merlin was becoming sickly pale, and Alator feared that the younger man would faint. Luckily Merlin didn't resist, rather he allowed Alator to push him back down and pull a blanket on top of him. Merlin didn't even notice he had been cold until the blanket appeared. "Relax, Emrys." The older sorcerer's words were not very effective, though, as the poison was starting to stir within Merlin while his magic fought against the vile substance. The result was a terrible pain that started attacking Merlin from every which direction. Alator was filled with guilt, but there was nothing he could do to help him. He gently placed a hand on Merlin again, who in return frowned up at Alator. "What're doing?" he slurred.

"Helping you," Alator mumbled. "The only way to fight such a spell is with magic. I'm sorry, Emrys."

Merlin looked blankly at Alator. What was the man doing? He could feel Alator's magic mixing with his own, and he idly wondered if he was finally warm thanks to Alator's magic. His veins were being rushed full of magic like never before. He fought down panic at the unfamiliar feeling of the foreign magic, but it quickly subsided when Alator took hold of his arm. "Don't fight it, Emrys. My magic will not harm you. Can't you feel the pain lessen? Why do you think that is?"

Merlin thought for a moment. The pain was significantly easier to bare now; what else could it be but his magic? "Thank you," Merlin replied hoarsely. Alator just smiled.

"You need to sleep," Alator started, "but I believe you have questions."

"I do," Merlin admitted. Alator nodded his approval, and Merlin took that as a sign to continue. "What happened?"

"I am not entirely sure," Alator sighed, "but I sensed your distress, so I went to find you. When I did, as I said earlier, I found you underneath a tree. Your magic was damaged by whoever attacked you, but eventually you will have full control again."

"How exactly was it damaged? What type of spell can do that?" Merlin frowned.

"There is only one person I know besides myself who would both know that spell and possess the power to yield it. The last time I saw this sorcerer was during the purge-"

"And Uther killed his father," Merlin added, recalling that the sorcerer had told him that at some point before the attack. "I suppose he still carries a grudge against Camelot."

"You were not alone, then?" Alator frowned. "You had to be with someone bearing Camelot's crest; otherwise, the sorcerer wouldn't have known to attack you."

"I was with a knight," Merlin confirmed, "one that wouldn't have cared if a person possessed magic so long as they didn't harm anyone using it." Merlin looked up at Alator hopefully. "Did you see him? Is he okay?"

"I saw no knight with you," Alator replied regretfully. "You are valuable to the Once and Future King, though; he has proven many times that he cares for you. I am sure that he went searching for you two, and we must hope that your friend is now safe with them."

Merlin just nodded. Hoping that Gwaine was safe didn't ease his worry. "Where are we?"

"A druid camp. They will keep both of us hidden until you are well enough to return."

"And when will that be?"

"I am unsure, but unless you rest, it may be a while," he hinted. Merlin sighed; sleep wouldn't come easy, he thought. As if reading his mind, Alator approached the warlock again and gently placed his hand on Merlin's forehead. "Sleep, Emrys," he said, eyes glowing. "You will need to build your strength if you are ever to heal."

Merlin's eyes fluttered, but he didn't have the strength to fight the spell. Watching Alator walk out of tent and into the cold stormy night, he quickly fell to sleep.

-M-

_*Close. _


	4. Chapter 4

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Four**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Alator pushed his cloak up to protect his face. He needed to find the druid's healer- and fast- for he feared that his magic was not strong enough to overcome the poison that was left in Emrys's magic. Quickly, he located the correct tent and searched the healer's mind for a connection. "_I am Alator, the man who brought Emrys here_," he placed in the healer's thoughts. The reply was immediate: "_Enter_." Alator pulled his hood down and did just that.

"How is the boy?" the healer asked. Alator sighed before answering the elderly woman. She immediately frowned. "It's not working," she guessed.

"My magic has been able to take much of the poison out, but too much remains inside him. His magic will start to wither, I fear, if we cannot extract more of it."

The healer paused to consider the new information. Soon enough she limped away from her seat and toward a large trunk. She pulled the rusty lid up and produced a thin leather book. Alator assisted her back to her seat and, eyes glowing, lit the candle that had been on the table. "Thank you," she mumbled distractedly. Her pruned fingers gently turned the pages of her book until she found the information in question. A few seconds later, the book was closed and her eyes were on Alator. "The spell enacted on the boy is tricky. There is no way to undo it, as it only has the power to kill magic, not the person. In our time, few have successfully used the spell, too, so there is little information known about how to counter it besides what we have been doing. The bonding of your magic to his should have been enough; apparently the spell is stronger than first expected."

Alator had been afraid of that, even if he had been expecting it. He needed to help Emrys recover before his magic was completely destroyed, but bonding his magic was the only thing he could do. He had tried giving him more of his magic, and it had seemed to work, but soon enough the boy was moaning in pain again. Bonding to another sorcerer's magic was dangerous, so even if he could find someone strong enough to bind their magic to Emrys's along with his, there would still be a chance that it wouldn't work.

"We must find Gaius," the healer finally said. "I have heard rumors of his presence in a village-"

"I know where the physician is." Alator turned to face the healer with a worried expression. "He is in Camelot. Emrys has been acting as his ward and as the servant of the king."

The healer smiled at this. "Then the prophesies are true. Arthur Pendragon _is _the Once and Future King, and Emrys has won the king's trust."

"Magic will never return if Emrys dies now," Alator spat. "I will leave tomorrow for Camelot-"

"You shall leave tonight," the healer instructed. "It will be easier for the boy to deal with being away from your magic while he sleeps. Give him more of your magic before you leave, and hurry back as soon as you can. His time is limited." Alator pulled his hood on again, but he did not leave yet. "What is it?" she frowned.

"Emrys should come with me. He has been with Gaius for several years; he possesses weaker magic than us, but perhaps his almost paternal bond with the boy will make their magical bond stronger. Even if he can't, at least we will waste less time bringing Gaius to the camp." Both Alator and the healer knew his real motivation, however. Emrys's pain was unbearable. The closer he was to Alator, the less his pain would be. Alator's feelings toward the boy were no secret among the druids, after all.

"Very well," the healer sighed. Alator bowed and took his departure.

-M-

Merlin woke up screaming with pain. Although he wasn't even sure what hurt, he wished whatever it could be amputated. Surely amputation had to be less painful than this. His pain made the whole earth move around him- wait, was _he _moving? Blinking in confusion, he finally opened his eyes while forcing down another scream. All around him trees dripped with precipitation, and the soft mist below him was matted over from whatever he was laying on. Curious, he rolled over and found someone- Alator, was it?- indeed pulling a cart while holding onto a black horse. Merlin smiled- it was his horse! His smile didn't last very long, unfortunately, because the pain quickly reminded him of its presence. Damn sorcerers, he cursed. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Alator, having heard Merlin scream, peered into the cart to find that the young warlock had indeed awoken. Sighing, he let the cart handle fall and made his way toward the boy. He hopped in the cart and immediately put his hand on Merlin's forehead. "Hush," he whispered as his eyes flashed. He felt his magic react without hesitation, and Merlin must have too, for his screams died out into soft whimpers. Without thinking, the younger sorcerer pushed himself closer to Alator. He was freezing, and the closer he was to Alator's magic, the warmer- and the better- he felt. Taking the hint, Alator leaned against the back of the cart and pulled Merlin closer. Merlin didn't hesitate to embrace him, as his body was wracked with shakes by now, and he was desperate to make them stop.

Alator sighed. Emrys wasn't well enough to keep traveling; they had to rest. Alator's eyes flashed gold, causing the tent located on the other side of the cart to start putting itself together. Next, he silently commanded the wood and twigs surrounding them to put themselves into a nice pile.

"_Ilden brenner_." *

The pile was set alight. Alator smiled.

"Thank you," Merlin managed to whisper.

"There is nothing to be thankful for, Emrys," Alator replied. "We must move you closer to the fire. Then, you may sleep." Merlin nodded, and he tried not to cringe as Alator lifted him to his chest and onto the bundle of blankets magically placed on the ground. Once Merlin was situated, Alator went to leave, but Merlin pulled on his arm. "Don't leave," he begged, his voice ridden with pain. Alator nodded in understanding. Merlin had only stopped whimpering when he had been holding him; clearly Merlin made the connection. He sat back down and allowed Merlin to lay his head on his chest, tears rolling down his eyes. Unable to listen to his pain any longer, Alator gently wrapped his hand around Merlin's arm, and, eyes flashing, whispered, "Sleep."

-M-

_*Fire burning. _


	5. Chapter 5

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Five**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Camelot was in a state of chaos- well, at least its king was. The disgruntled royal had been short-tempered- ruthless, even- and all the knights were about ready strangle their king. Of course they all wanted to find Merlin, but Arthur's behavior was not helping at all.

"I just hope he's alright," Percival sighed. The large knight threw his armor off before shaking his head. The last few days had been terrible. Arthur apparently had decided to take his anger out on the knights via intense practices, and he wasn't holding anything back. Both himself and Elyan had to seek medical attention because of how terribly Arthur had beaten them.

"This has gone far enough," Gwaine grumbled. The dark-haired knight picked up his sword and stood up. "We're all Merlin's friends. The Princess isn't the only person allowed to be upset."

"What are you going to do?" Leon frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Without wasting another minute, Gwaine huffed out the room.

"Is anyone else worried?" Elyan frowned. Percival's eyes locked with Leon's before they both stood up. The three knights nodded and took that as their cue to follow Gwaine.

Gwaine, for his part, was now back at the practice field searching for a certain prat. Arthur immediately saw the raging knight and sighed. He glanced up from the sword he was sharpening before sighing in annoyance. "Not now Gwaine-"

"Get up!" Gwaine shouted, pushing Arthur roughly in the chest. The king, shocked, just stood where he was. "You've been unbearable ever since Merlin went missing. Do you think you're really the only person here who's upset about it? Hmm, Princess? How do you think I felt? You had asked me _personally _to look out for him, to protect him, and I didn't-"

"Gwaine, you were attacked by a sorcerer. You couldn't have-"

"And neither could you! You weren't even there!" Gwaine hissed. Suddenly Gwaine started to fiddle with his armor, and soon enough his gauntlet was on the ground.

Arthur's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?" he scoffed.

"Pick. It. Up," Gwaine commanded, his teeth gritted together. Before Arthur could even do so, however, Gwaine drew his sword and started swinging. Arthur reacted with lightening speed. Sword in hand, he began his fight.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded. He was rewarded with another attempted stab, much to his annoyance. "I could have you committed for treason!"

"Then go ahead, Princess!" Gwaine sneered. Without warning, he spat in Arthur's face. That was it- Arthur threw his sword down and lunged himself at Gwaine. The knight had predicted the action, however, and now had the king pinned to the ground. "Do you think this is helping Merlin?" Gwaine screamed. "He's been missing for nearly five days! You're the king now- you can't leave Camelot so you can look for him, and you need to accept that. The guard is looking for him every night, Arthur. Why are you acting like this?" he hissed

"Because he was kidnapped, Gwaine!" Arthur screamed as he threw Gwaine off him. "And you weren't! Whoever has Merlin was only interested in him- why else would they have left you, a knight of Camelot? We haven't received a ransom, either," Arthur sighed, his anger turning into grief. "They wanted Merlin, and now they have him. Now, tell me, what are the odds that we'll find him considering all that?"

Gwaine let out a heavy huff. He knew Arthur had a point, but he just couldn't accept that. Merlin was still missing, so they had to look for him.

"Then, we compromise."

Gwaine and Arthur turned around to find the owner of the voice. Making their way on the field were Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Gwen. Leon had spoken, but it was clear that it wasn't just his thoughts that had been voiced.

"We send two people out to look for Merlin a day until he's back with us. If anyone asks questions, we'll just say they're patrolling," he added.

Arthur looked at his knights and sighed. At least, he thought, the plan would allow _someone _to look for Merlin. It pained him that it couldn't be him, but he had to take what he could. "Very well," he nodded. "Gwaine, Percival, be ready to leave within the hour. Understood?" Gwaine grinned devilishly while Percival offered a respectful nod. "Good. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"As you wish, Princess," Gwaine smirked. Without another word, the knights left, leaving Arthur alone on the field. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long week.

-M-

Night had fallen on Camelot, yet Gwaine and Percival continued their search. Both knights knew that they needed to return, but neither of them were quite willing. Gwaine took a deep, chilly breath and turned his eyes to Percival. "What now?"

"Now," Percival sighed, fatigue evident in voice, "we take the long way back home."

"I like your thinking," Gwaine smiled. Percival mimicked the smile before turning his horse around. But suddenly the large knight turned serious. His heard darted side to side, catching the attention of his fellow knight. Clearly Percival was on to something, even if Gwaine didn't know what. "Do you smell that?" Percival asked, sniffing the air. Gwaine frowned, but suddenly he too smelled it. "Fire," Percival grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for, mate?" Gwaine tapped his horse, and off he went with Percival following just behind him. The closer they got to the scent, the more they could actually see the smoke, and soon enough they even spotted a fire in the distance. Gwaine said a quick prayer, for he didn't know what he would do to the poor soul who had lit the fire if Merlin wasn't there.

-M-

Alator sensed the horses creeping up on them, but he had no fear. They were knights of Camelot, but, above that, they were Emrys's friends. Alator smiled. Perhaps there was still hope to save the boy after all. He pulled the blanket tighter to said boy, who in return relaxed against the older man. Alator placed a hand on Merlin's back and shifted his sleeping form so his face wouldn't be hidden from the knights when they arrived. He then allowed his eyes to go gold as he pressed more magic into the boy; Merlin didn't need its comfort now, but, when they would be traveling and unable to give it to the boy in front of the knights, he most definitely would.

Finally the horses were in sight, and their riders, clearly anxious to see their friend, forced the horses to move faster. Alator watched as the knights dismounted and pulled their swords. He almost smiled, knowing how useless the swords would be if there was an altercation between himself and the knights. Best they not know that, Alator mused to himself.

"Merlin?" the tall, thinner knight asked. The larger knight lowered his sword and pointed toward Alator. "Yes, I see," the knight murmured back. Now, the larger knight spoke. "Do you have Merlin?"

"Your friend is with me," Alator nodded. He then scooted himself up and turned Merlin over so they could see him more clearly. He watched with curiosity as the knights reacted. The tall knight gasped and immediately turned to the other knight, who now placed his sword down and kneeled in front of Merlin.

"What happened to him?" The knight reached out to touch Merlin but apparently thought better of it. Alator was grateful for that; he didn't want Merlin to wake up just yet.

"It was raining a few nights ago, as you know, and I found him as I was seeking shelter. I am no physician, but I believe he fell ill while sleeping in the rain. He appeared to have been attacked, I may add, as he was huddled against a tree as if protecting himself. I had heard of a physician in Camelot, and I was journeying there, but it appears as though I no longer have to." The lie was easy enough for Alator, and believable enough, he supposed. The story seemed to bring the knights relief, and Alator inwardly sighed in relief. They didn't suspect a thing.

"Merlin and I were attacked by a sorcerer," the crouched knight nodded. "When I woke up, he was gone."

"I must apologize," Alator frowned. "I did not see you-"

"No, thank you," the knight replied gratefully.

"You took care of our friend," the large knight added. "For that, we are eternally thankful."

"Don't thank me yet," Alator sighed. "If the boy doesn't see a physician soon, I fear the worse for his health."

The knight stood up. "Then we must not wait another minute," he nodded. "We will leave for Camelot immediately, and, if it is all right with you, it would please us to take you, too. We are a couple miles away, and it would not be a bad idea to have someone who can help Merlin if something happens with us. Even if you're not a physician, you clearly know more about the medical arts than either of us."

"It would be an honor," Alator nodded.

The knight smiled. "I will pull the cart, and you can take my horse-"

"No need, sire. I believe I have found the boy's horse." Alator pointed off to the side, and the knights looked over to see that it was indeed Merlin's horse. "I can attach the cart to the horse, and the horse will be able to pull the cart safely."

The larger knight extended his hand to Alator, who in return offered his own hand. "Your kindness is appreciated, and will not go unrewarded. My name is Sir Percival."

"I am Alex," Alator replied, "and I seek no reward. I am loyal to the king and to Camelot. I only wish to help."

"Nonetheless," the other knight said, "we are very grateful for your help."

"And I am happy to offer my help," Alator nodded. He then stood up with Merlin clinging to his chest. Reaching the cart, he gently sat the young warlock inside and attached it to the black horse. The knights worked on putting away the simple tent and putting out the fire. In minutes they were ready to go, and, with a nod, they sat off Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Six**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Kilgharrah knew something was wrong the minute it happened. He had harbored a feeling of unease for days now, and he had a terrible feeling that it involved his young warlock. Sighing, he agitatedly landed onto a clearing not far from Camelot. The Great Dragon wished he could look for the warlock, but he couldn't enter Camelot without Merlin's permission. When, or if, he did call upon him, he would be close to Camelot and ready to assist. In the meantime, all he could do was wait.

-M-

Merlin woke up to strange voices floating all around him. Some of them sounded familiar, some didn't. He told himself to open his eyes so he could identify who was with him, but for a reason unbeknown to him, his eyes out-right refused to do the simple task. He tried again, but still his eyelids were closed. Fine, Merlin grumbled, at least I can still hear.

"He's been lying there for two days," Gwaine sneered, "yet he hasn't even stirred."

"We can only wait," Gaius sighed. Of course, he, too, was worried sick about his ward. The poor boy looked dead, not asleep; although, from what Gwaine had told him about the attack, he wasn't too surprised. The old physician suspected the work of magic, but he still could not be certain.

"My patience is running thin," Gwaine huffed, allowing himself to fall onto the chair behind him.

"Give him time," Mordred said, his voice barely above a whisper. Mordred had been working with Gaius since the fever outbreak, as Arthur was bound and determined to keep Merlin away from the outbreak. "_The idiot can barely walk upright, Mordred!", _the king had exclaimed. _"Best if you, a competent knight of Camelot, attend to the ill with Gaius. Merlin would end up getting himself dead!" _Even at the time of the conversation Mordred knew his king was lying- granted, he hadn't been masking his concern very well to begin with. It was no secret the Merlin had been acting strangely depressed and looking even more pale than usual lately, and it was also no secret that Arthur expected the worse. Mordred also knew how much Merlin meant to the young king, and he knew that he wanted to keep an eye on his servant. Sending him off to a fever-ridden village was not the best way to do that. Mordred had volunteered to take Merlin's place alongside Gaius, and Arthur hadn't hesitated to approve the idea. But now that Merlin was sick with something-in Mordred's opinion- far worse than a fever, Arthur felt more than a bit guilty. Mordred just shook his head. There was nothing he could do to ease his king's guilt, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to help Merlin as much as he could, even if the warlock didn't trust him.

"He's been sick for a week," Gwaine frowned. "He'd be dead if it weren't for that old man, Alex."

Gaius's head shot up. "Alex? No one mentioned this man to me."

Gwaine looked puzzled for a moment. Then, regaining his composure, he explained, "Alex was the man who had Merlin when Percival and I were out on patrol. If it wasn't for him, I fear that Merlin wouldn't be here."

"Is this man still in Camelot?"

"Yes," Gwaine replied. "I can bring him here if-"

"Please, that would be most helpful," Gaius cut in. Gwaine looked suspiciously at Gaius before nodding. Without another word, Gwaine left.

"You suspect magic, too," Mordred said, his voice betraying his relief. "I thought I was the only one who did."

Gaius turned his head toward his ward, unsure of what to say. He knew how Merlin felt about Mordred, but the boy seemed sincerely concerned about Merlin. Gaius knew that Mordred could help him, as Mordred himself was a druid, and, in Camelot, people of magic had to trust each other. He finally looked back at Mordred, who was now staring back. "I know how Merlin feels about me, but you must believe that I want to help him," Mordred spoke. "He is of magic, and so am I. Please, Gaius, tell me what you think happened to Merlin." Gaius sighed before silently agreeing with Mordred. "Gwaine said there was some sort of attack," Mordered prompted, "by a sorcerer."

"Yes," Gaius started, "I believe that this sorcerer may have been angered by the Great Purge and sought revenge against Camelot."

"Nothing new there," Mordred scoffed. "But he didn't go after Gwaine."

Gaius smiled sadly before continuing. "But the sorcerer may not have known that Gwaine was a friend of the king. Merlin, on the other hand, is unmistakable, and it is common knowledge that Merlin is not just Arthur's servant- he's his closest friend." Gaius walked over to Merlin and ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps the sorcerer sought to hurt our king by hurting his friends."

Mordred frowned. Gaius was lying to him. The story was likely, yes, but Gaius was still holding back what he actually suspected. And he wasn't about to let him get away with it. "Stop lying, Gaius. We both know that Merlin was especially targeted. I'm not sure why, but I think it's obvious his magic has something to do with it." Mordred moved next to Gaius who was still hovering over Merlin. "He's sick, yes, but something's wrong with his magic. When I was with the druids, their healer told of a story about a sorcerer who had been attacked by another sorcerer. The spell used against him was so powerful that it didn't just make him sick-"

"But his magic sick as well," Gaius concluded. He looked up at Mordred. "I have heard the story, too."

"Do you think that it's the same sorcerer?"

"If Alex is who I think he is, then yes," Gaius answered.

"I fear you are correct, Gaius."

Gaius and Mordred spun around to face the new arrivals. Seconds later, Gwaine entered the room with a frown. "Now that we're all present," the unruly knight said, "why doesn't someone explain what the hell is going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Gaius and Mordred spun around to face the new arrival. Seconds later, Gwaine entered the room with a frown. "Now that we're all present," the unruly knight said, "why doesn't someone explain what the hell is going on?"

Gaius's eyes were now glued on Alator. Apparently, he thought regrettably, his assumption that magic was involved in Merlin's illness was correct. Alator's eyes flickered over to the bed that Merlin was laying on, and Gaius silently granted him permission to walk towards his ward.

Gwaine and Mordred watched Alator with suspicion. The gazes didn't go unnoticed by Gaius, though. "We can trust Alator," he finally said. "This wouldn't be the first time he's saved Merlin's life- granted, it is the first time he has done so directly."

"What do you mean by that?" Gwaine asked.

"He means just what he said, young knight. Sometimes, it is best not to speculate on what the surface does not reveal," Alator replied. He was now kneeled next to the boy. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"Almost two days," Gaius said. "How have you been treating him?"

"With magic," Alator sighed. "The sorcerer who attacked-" His eyes glanced up at Gwaine.

"Gwaine," said knight supplied.

"Gwaine- yes, thank you," Alator nodded. "The sorcerer who attacked both of you was able to sense the boy's magic. I do not know his intentions, but he obviously is no friend of Camelot."

"By the boy's magic, you're referring to Merlin's magic, yes?" Gwaine asked, though his tone of voice portrayed no shock.

"You are certainly not of magic, Gwaine," Alator replied, annoyed. "But that is of no surprise to anyone here." No one responded, and tension quickly started to fill the air. Everyone in the room had, indeed, known about Merlin's magic, but it felt strange to have a practical stranger waltz in and break their not-so heavily guarded secret.

"Merlin is our friend," Gwaine finally broke the silence. "This is not a surprise to any of us, so why don't we move on now, yeah?"

"Very well," Alator smirked. "The sorcerer that attacked Merlin didn't just attack his physical being- he attacked his magic being, too. This has only happened once before in my lifetime, as such a spell requires power that most sorcerers will never even know exists. The spell poisons a person's magic until it withers and dies. I formed a bond with the boy's magic by pushing mine into his. This slows down the poison, but our bond isn't strong enough. Someone closer to Merlin must form a new bond, as the more he has been exposed to their magic, the stronger the bond may become. I have only met Merlin one other time, so our bond is fairly weak."

"And this bond," Gwaine cut in, "will it cure him?"

"With time I believe so," Alator nodded. "This type of spell wasn't designed to actually kill, but unfortunately the spell's creator died before a reverse for the spell could be made as well. The bond will act as medicine does. A patient- in this case, Merlin- is given a certain dose over a long period of time, and this cure is no different. After the bond is created, whoever made it must continually supply Merlin with 'doses', per-say, of their own magic."

"Do you know of any sorcerer who is close to Merlin?" Mordred frowned.

"I will see what I can do," Gaius sighed. Then, turning to Gwaine and Mordred, he added, "Would you two please get some more water? Merlin will need some soon."

"Of course." Gwaine gave a quick bow before heading out. Mordred was more reluctant but followed closely after the older knight.

"The boy, Mordred, is of magic," Alator guessed.

"Indeed," Gaius confirmed. "He also cares for Merlin, and I believe he would reveal his own magic to help him."

"His bond will be strong enough for not, but it won't be enough to cure the spell. The bond must be forged between two like creatures- two creatures that already share a bond like no other." Alator looked up at Gaius, waiting for him to take the hint.

"The bond between a dragon lord and his dragon," Gaius sighed. "How shall we call the dragon when he cannot stay awake long enough to even call him?"

"He sleeps because I commanded him to," Alator answered. "He shall be awake by nightfall, but he may not be able to last that long. We must travel out of Camelot tonight. By the time we reach a place safe for the dragon to land, the boy will be awake and alert enough to call for him. If the dragon agrees, then I shall remove my bond from him so that he may heal him properly. Afterwards, we shall see if Mordred will bond to Merlin so he may heal properly."

"Very well," Gaius agreed. "Meet us outside the gates of Camelot tonight. We ride at nightfall."

Alator only nodded, as he was busy studying Merlin's features. Gaius had been right- the boy didn't stir at all. He hadn't meant to make Merlin sleep for so long, but he supposed that the young warlock needed it, anyways. Before standing up, he placed his hand on the boy's sleeping form and, eyes glowing, gave him a final burst of magic. He felt Merlin's magic react even as the boy stayed completely still. After he was reassured that the warlock would be okay, Alator stood up and gave his attention back to Gaius. "Mordred must be willing to forge a bond with the boy by tonight. Make sure he realizes that his friend's life is at stake, for we cannot afford to let Emrys die."

"I will see what I can do," Gaius nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Merlin. Camelot owes you a large debt."

"Camelot will repay that debt when it allows magic to return, and that cannot happen without Emrys," Alator replied coolly. "If he wakes up, send one of the knights to bring me here- Gwaine knows where am I staying. The boy will be in much pain when he does awaken, but I will do everything I can to lessen his distress." Then, Alator took Gaius's hand and whispered, "Take care of the boy in the meantime, and remember what I told you about Mordred." Without another word, Alator let go and walked out.

Gaius sighed and sat down next his ward. "My boy, what have you gotten yourself into?" He caressed the sleeping boy's cheek while puling his blanket up to his chin. "Sleep well, Merlin, for it will be a very long night."


	8. Chapter 8

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Gwaine and Mordred quickly made their way to the water pump. The bright sun was now setting, and a cold chill was starting to take hold of the air. Gwaine frowned. Merlin was skin and bones- on a good day, this weather would have him shivering down to his spine, but on a day like today? Gwaine didn't even want to think about it. He made a brief mental note to bring down some spare blankets before the night-time sky completely took over.

"This should do," Gwaine said, voice trembling from the cold.

"Indeed," Mordred agreed. The young knight was torn. Alator had looked directly at him when he talked about Merlin needing a new bond. As a druid, Mordred had started to pick up on how a person with magic and a normal human felt; he could tell that Alator's magic was strong, just like he had been able to with Merlin. Surely the strange sorcerer had sensed his own magic, too. Helping Merlin would betray his secret, but, then again, apparently hiding magic was a bit harder than he thought. When Alator revealed Merlin's magic, no one in the room even blinked. Of course, Gwaine had been the only person there not of magic, and he had always been close to Merlin, anyways. But Mordred would only have to perform magic in front of a few people- people who already knew that magic truly was at the heart of Camelot. He couldn't let Merlin keep living in pain, he finally decided. He had to bond his magic to Merlin.

On the knights' way up to the physician's chambers, they passed a rather troubled Alator. Gwaine frowned in confusion at Mordred who just shook his head in return. Suddenly Gwaine turned on his heel and yelled after the sorcerer.

"Yes?" Alator replied.

Gwaine walked a few steps closer. "Will Merlin survive this?" Gwaine asked with sincere concern coated in his voice.

Alator searched Gwaine's features for a brief moment before turning to look a Mordred. Then, eyes still on him, he said, "Yes, I believe he will. Do you, young knight?" Both Mordred and Alator knew exactly what he was asking: "_Are you willing?_" Mordred did not hesitate in his reply: "Of course, Alator. Merlin will be fine." Alator offered a relieved smile before bowing in departure.

Gwaine watched quizzically as Mordred started up the stairs. The older knight quickly regained his composure and raced to catch up with Mordred. "What do you suppose all that was about?"

"Who knows," Mordred muttered, "I don't know how sorcerers think."

-M-

Night was about to descend upon Camelot when Mordred heard the knock at his door. He let out a nervous breath before standing. It could only be one person, he feared, and he just hoped he was ready to go through with whatever would happen next. The door opened to reveal that he was right.

"Gaius," he greeted, forcing a smile onto his face.

"May I come in?" the old physician asked, although he was already half inside before he even began talking. Mordred silently agreed, anyway, and locked the door behind them. Magic was not something one wanted to be caught talking about in Camelot, after all.

"You want me to bond my magic to Merlin's," Mordred guessed.

"That would be partially correct, sire," Gaius sighed. He had not been looking forward to having this particular conversation, but the tired yet determined look in Mordred's eyes did something to relieve some of his nerves. "I want you to be prepared to bond your magic to his."

Mordred frowned. "What are you planning?"

Gaius moved closer to Mordred. "You may want to sit down." Mordred did so, and then promptly offered Gaius a seat next to him. "Merlin has many secrets of-of a magical nature," he began. "For one, he is a warlock, not a sorcerer, meaning-"

"Meaning he was born with magic," Mordred nodded. "I know."

"No, I'm afraid you do not," he sighed. He looked into Mordred's eyes. "It is not that simple, because, not only was Merlin born of magic, but his father was a dragon lord."

Modred leaned back in his seat. He was less surprised than he thought he should be, but surprised nonetheless. Suddenly, a thought came to Mordred's head: he _was _a dragon lord. "When did he die?"

"A few years ago," Gaius sighed. "Merlin was there when it happened."

"So Merlin possesses the power of the dragon lord now," Mordred said, filling in the blanks. "And you want him to use the bond created with the Great Dragon to save himself?"

"Alator and I are taking the boy to a clearing tonight. There, he may safely call the dragon-"

"I am coming with you," Mordred interrupted.

Gaius successfully suppressed a smile. Apparently he wouldn't have to ask what he had came to the chambers for. "Very well," the old man agreed. "We are leaving soon. Will you be ready?"

"I am ready now."

Gaius smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

-M-

The cold wind whisked passed the group as they traveled away from Camelot. Mordred pushed Merlin in a cart, and the rest of them walked closely ahead. Mordred would peer his head behind him so he could look at Merlin every once in a while. He could tell that the sleeping warlock would be waking soon, as his face would twist in pain while he curled in on himself. Mordred quickened his pace. The sooner they reached the clearing, the sooner Merlin's pain would stop.

"We are almost there," Alator said softly. Then, turning toward Mordred and Gaius. "Can you feel it?" Gaius nodded almost immediately, but it took Mordred a moment longer to realize what he was supposed to be feeling. He could feel a strong magic nothing like he had ever felt before.

"The dragon is close, isn't it?" Mordred questioned.

"Indeed," Alator replied. "Your friend can feel the dragon's magic this strongly wherever he goes, though I imagine it's even stronger now." Suddenly he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

Alator allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "We are no longer in Camelot's kingdom." Gaius nodded in understanding. Mordred, once more, felt left out. Sensing his confusion, Alator turned to face him. "I said that Merlin can always sense the dragon. It is no different for the dragon. He knows that Merlin is in distress, and now that we are out of Camelot, he will wait no longer to help his kin."

"Why must we be outside of Camelot?" Mordred asked.

"After Kilgharrah attacked Camelot, Arthur and Merlin sought the last dragon lord. I told Merlin that the man was his father, but Arthur didn't know. They got him to agree to help them, but apparently it didn't matter. Balinor- that was his name- died protecting Merlin. He told Merlin that the powers of the dragon lord were passed from father to son, and Merlin was able to control Kilgharrah. He commanded the dragon not to come back to Camelot- that is, without his permission," Gaius explained.

"I see," Mordred nodded. It didn't seem fair to Mordred that the first time Merlin met his father was also his last. At least he had met his father, he supposed.

"I believe our wait is over," Alator commented. Suddenly the trees around them began the sway as a strange wind engulfed the clearing. Then, out of nowhere, am obtuse shape appeared in the sky. Gaius and Alator both grinned, but Mordred just stared, obviously dumbstruck.

It was a dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Kilgharrah gracefully landed in the middle of the clearing. If it wasn't for the reason why he was here, he may have enjoyed the shocked expression on Mordred's face. Merlin was in danger, though, and there was no time for such trivial fun. "What has happened to the young warlock?" Once more, the dragon ignored Mordred's shock at his new-come realization that dragons can talk. Then, turning to Alator, "And why have you bonded him to your magic?"

"To keep him alive," Alator replied gravely. "He has been attacked by a sorcerer who used a spell to attack his magic."

"This has only been done one other time," the dragon noted. "And it did not end well."

"They also didn't know how to bond magic at the time of that attack," Gaius intervened.

"Ah, and Merlin needs to bond with stronger magic." Alator just nodded. "But surely you must know that I cannot bond what is already bonded."

"Are you saying that-" Gaius started, but Alator held his hand up.

"I am aware of this," Alator said. "But I am not here to ask you to bond with him. I know that the bond between a dragon lord and a dragon can be no more or less than that. A dragon, however, possesses a stronger type of magic than that of a sorcerer, and there is legend of dragon's breath being a healing agent against certain spells."

The dragon considered this for a moment. "This is true, but, as you said, against _certain _spells. My breath may cure him, but it may make it worse."

"If we do not try, the boy _will _die; if you do try, the boy _may _die. I like the odds of the latter better," Alator glared. "I will not make the boy command you, but surely you must see the logic in this choice."

"I do," Kilgharrah sighed. "I truly do, but what you must understand is that I may end up killing the last dragon lord instead of saving him. I will not do so lightly- I will not do it without his consent."

"Then I will release him," Alator said sharply. Without hesitation, he whipped around to face the boy in question while his eyes glowed an unnatural gold.

"_Våken, for jeg slipp deg_." *

Suddenly, Merlin jolted upright with a pained gasp. As Alator's magic left Merlin's body, Mordred immediately rushed toward the boy with Gaius following shortly after. Merlin's eyes frantically darted left to right in confusion. "Relax, Merlin," Gaius shushed. "Can't you feel Kilgharrah's magic? You're safe."

"He cannot feel my magic," the dragon sighed sorrowfully. "The bond between Alator and himself is blocking our own bond."

"What's happened?" Merlin asked as Gaius and Mordred helped him up.

"Do you remember the attack?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, and I remember you telling me that my magic was….sick?"

"Indeed it is," Kilgharrah confirmed. "It has come to my attention that I may be the only way to cure you, but it also may be your demise."

"This must stop," Merlin said. "It does not matter whether you kill me or save me. Either way, whatever the result, the pains has to stop." Kilgharrah glanced at his dragon lord with sad eyes. His pain was all too evident. Merlin was right- the pain had to stop- one way or the other.

"That is all I needed to hear," Kilgharrah nodded. "Stand in front of me, Merlin." With help from Mordred and Gaius again, he did just that. Then, they both backed away. Merlin looked hopefully up at Kilgharrah, and the dragon gave him a grunt that only a dragon lord would find comforting. "This will be painful," he warned. "But the pain will be gone as quickly as it appeared."

"I am ready," Merlin nodded.

"As am I," the dragon nodded. Then, without warning, the creature took in a deep breath and let it out on Merlin. The warlock felt no pain at first, but soon enough it crept upon him like a bandit in the night. He bit his lip to suppress a scream, but the action was unnecessary, for Kilgharrah was right. The pain stopped, yes, but only because Merlin lost all will to stay conscious. He slumped to the floor, and only then did Kilgharrah pull back.

"Approach him," the dragon told Mordred.

"Why me?" he frowned.

"For you must be the one to rebuild a new bond to his magic. He will get better now, but he must forge another bond so his magic can be restored in the meantime. Once you return him to Camelot, make sure he rests. Recovery will be slow and painful, but it is the only way he will regain control over his magic." Kilgharrah watched the young man kneel beside his dragon lord, readying his magic. "It must be you who takes care of him, Mordred, for only you have a strong enough bond with Merlin to save him."

"I understand," Mordred nodded. "I do not intend to let you- or Merlin- down."

"Very well," the dragon replied. "Now, quickly, before he awakens."

Mordred glanced at Merlin, suddenly unsure of himself. He had just promised to look after Merlin, a task that he knew would be far more difficult than keeping the king safe. Nonetheless, he had made the promise, and he intended to keep it. Taking a steadying breath, he gently placed his hands flat against Merlin's chest and, eyes glowing, pushed. He felt as his magic was emitted into Merlin's own magic, and he could even sense as their magic mixed together within Merlin. He watched as Merlin's eyes fluttered, and only then did he pull his hands away. The boy moaned before his eyes decided to actually open. Mordred smiled.

"Welcome back," Kilgharrah greeted. Mordred helped a confused-looking Merlin sit up. The young warlock was very dizzy, however, and failed to notice that someone had spoke to him. Mordred placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder to steady him, causing him to look up at him with a frown. He hadn't ever remembered being able to feel his magic so strongly. Then, Merlin made another realization. He looked up at Alator and said, "I can't feel your magic anymore."

"You're no longer bonded to me," Alator explained. "However, you are bonded to another."

Mordred looked away, almost as if he was ashamed. Merlin suddenly felt very, _very _dizzy. Without thinking, he let his body collapse against Mordred. The action took Mordred by surprise, but he quickly recovered and put his hand back on his shoulder.

"Merlin?" Kilgharrah called.

"Hmm?" Merlin knew he had been sleeping for days, but even now he struggled to keep his eyes awake. If Kilgharrah had not been successful and the pain had still been present, he was sure he would be sleeping right now. "I am fine."

"Right," Kilgharrah laughed. "Mordred's magic is still mixing with yours. Come tomorrow, your recovery should truly begin."

"The pain is gone- just like that?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. That is why Mordred's magic is bound to yours. You will start feeling pain again, though it will be for shorter periods of time."

"We must return," Gaius said. "The sun will be rising soon, and no one must suspect what's going on."

"Gaius is right," Alator agreed. Then, to Kilgharrah, he said, "Thank you for your help, even if you only did it for Merlin."

"You took care of him when he was attacked," Kilgharrah nodded. "I should be thanking you. Now, you must leave if you are to make it back before the sun rises. Take care of Merlin, for the worst is not over yet." Then, without warning, he flew off.

Without another word, Mordred helped Merlin to his feet and back into the cart. Once he was settled, the group quickly readied themselves to leave. Mordred picked up the handle of the cart, a frown on his face as a certain phrase kept repeating in his mind.

"_Take care of Merlin, for the worst is not over yet."_

-M-

* _Awake, for I release you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Merlin woke up with the strange feeling that he was being watched. He was afraid to open his eyes, though, as doing so in the past week had never ended well for him. Instead, he waited a few minutes with the expectation of pain that never came. He was sore, yes, but the pain he had been feeling was almost completely gone. Feeling brave and energized by this revelation, he dared to open his eyes. He was, no doubt, back at Camelot, but not in his room. The dark made it hard to see just where he was, but, if he had to guess, he would have to say that he was in the room of a noble. The fine silk of the bed he was laying on as well as the obscured shapes of several pieces of furniture- no servant or serf would ever have so much furniture!- all but confirmed that he was right. Merlin suddenly remembered why he had opened his eyes to begin with: someone was in the room. He shifted as quietly as he possibly could in attempt to locate the person, but his endeavor was fruitless. Now that Merlin wasn't in pain, he was just annoyed. Where in the world was this noble?

The sound of footsteps made Merlin stiffen. I swear, he grumbled in his thoughts, if I was kidnapped again, I will tear apart whoever is holding me in the most painful, magical manner I can possibly think of!

"Merlin?" a voice asked. "Are you awake?"

Wait- that voice didn't sound threatening, rather, it sounded quite familiar and perhaps even a bit concerned. Merlin tried sitting up to announce his state of wakefulness, but, much to his displeasure, he found the action a bit more painful than he had anticipated. The pain was nothing compared to what he had felt before, but it still bothered him nonetheless. The man in the room with him lit a couple of candles, and realization dawned on Merlin. He had been in this room before, and he did in fact know the man who seemed to be taking care of him.

"Mordred?"

The young knight smiled at Merlin. "How are you feeling? Gaius said you had a fever, though he didn't seem too worried about it."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Merlin was afraid of the answer; it seemed as though he had slept the entire week away, and he didn't know if he could handle knowing that he had slept for yet another entire day.

"Don't worry," Mordred smiled, sensing the young warlock's concern. "You've only been out a couple hours since we returned to Camelot."

"Good," Merlin sighed in relief. He watched as Mordred sat down at the edge of his bed. Merlin wasn't sure what to think of the knight anymore. Mordred, if he correctly remembered, had agreed to bond his magic to his own. The fact that Mordred was there in the clearing with the dragon was enough for Merlin to believe that Gaius at least trusted him. Maybe he had been too harsh on the knight; maybe he was sincere after all. Mordred clearly cared about him- he'd given him his own bed, for god's sake!

"No one will say anything if you are still tired," Mordred said quietly.

"I'm not tired, though," Merlin replied. He statement was weak, though, especially since he had ended it with a poorly-hidden yawn. He hadn't even realized he was tired until Mordred had mentioned it.

"Merlin, you have just had magic pushed into your own, then torn out again, only to have a new bond forced back in. On top of that, you were just healed by a dragon not even six hours ago. You must rest so our magic can heal you." Mordred was nearly begging Merlin by the time he finished. Merlin didn't say a word, however, so Mordred tried again. "I know you don't trust me for whatever reason, but surely you must see that I am only trying to help you. Besides, Gaius and Alator gave me permission to use their sleeping spell on you if you refuse to do so willingly. And since your magic is sick and my magic is inside of you right now, you will not be able to block the spell."

Mordred let his eyes shift away from Merlin for just a moment. He would be lying if he said that Merlin not trusting him didn't hurt, but he couldn't help but to secretly understand why Merlin didn't. Being of magic, Mordred knew how careful a magic user must hide their secret. Mordred knew about Merlin's magic since the day he met him. That couldn't have been easy for Merlin. He would have to earn his trust- slowly, he was sure, but it would be worth it.

"Merlin, would you please just-"

But he didn't have to finish his sentence, for Merlin was fast asleep yet again. Mordred smiled softly as he placed his hand on Merlin's forehead. His fever was mild, and he was sure it wouldn't complicate the healing process too badly. Just in case, however, his eyes glowed gold and his magic pushed itself into Merlin just a bit deeper. The boy relaxed a bit more after that. Satisfied that Merlin would be fine, Mordred got up and snuffed out the candles.

The dragon's last warning still echoed in his mind, though. If the worst had yet to pass, he couldn't bear to think about the pain yet experienced by Merlin. He would need to be strong, and he would need to be prepared. Without a moment's notice, Mordred decided that it best be time to pay Gaius a visit.

-M-

Arthur was torn between being relieved and being angry. His feelings as of late seemed to be shifting between those two emotions far too much. Merlin was safe, he kept telling himself, and then his anger would automatically subside. He had been able to see his manservant only once, and even then he was sleeping. Gaius had warned all of the knights not to visit him too often, though, as he was still recovering. But Arthur didn't know if he could wait much longer to see him again.

"Merlin is still sleeping," Gwen sighed as she gracefully re-entered the room. For a moment, Arthur had completely forgotten that she had even left. He felt guilty for that, too, but he pushed that emotion back down. Gwen wrapped her arms around her husband. "He will be okay, Arthur. You know how Gaius will take care of him, and with Mordred housing him for now, I'm sure he is in good hands."

"Mordred is housing him?" Arthur frowned. No one had told him this.

"Yes," Gwen confirmed. "You seem concerned about that."

"I don't think Merlin trusts Mordred. I fear that he may not appreciate us trusting his well-being with him," Arthur sadly confessed.

"I know," Gwen admitted. "It's just… I don't understand why he doesn't trust him."

"I don't either, but if he seems uncomfortable staying with him, I'll arrange for him to sleep with me or Gwaine- whichever he would prefer. I know that his own room is out of the question- Gaius was worried about Merlin being alone when he is out doing his rounds, and since Merlin's room is so cold, he believes that he might become even sicker."

"Did Gaius tell you what Merlin has?"

"He had the beginnings of pneumonia, but it appears to have died down into a fever, thankfully," Arthur sighed. "Gaius says he should recover in a couple of weeks."

A knock on the door halted their conversation. Arthur frowned at Gwen before yelling, "Enter." A worried-looking Leon entered, and almost immediately Arthur tensed. Something was wrong- he just knew it.

"Sire, there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"Queen Annis has requested your presence. It appears as though a sorcerer has made all her kingdom's crop fields fall fallow, and she hopes that Camelot may offer some assistance."

"Queen Annis has been a most helpful and loyal alliance. When is she expecting us?"

"In two days, sire."

Arthur sighed. He understood the queen's rush, and he would still help, but he did wish that they had more time. "Very well. We will start off with a small group, and when we arrive, we will assess the damage and send for more knights if necessary. Make sure Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Mordred are ready to leave by daybreak tomorrow."

"Of course." Leon bowed before he headed out.

"Gwen, I'm sorry-"

"There's no need to be, though." Gwen offered him a kiss to prove her point. "Although, are you sure you should bring Mordred? He's been so helpful with Merlin…"

"That is the specific reason why I want to bring him," Arthur sighed. "Merlin's coming with us."


	11. Chapter 11

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

"Although, are you sure you should bring Mordred? He's been so helpful with Merlin…"

"That is the specific reason why I want to bring him," Arthur sighed. "Merlin's coming with us."

Gwen's brow furrowed. "You can't be serious. He's still sick!"

Arthur started pacing the room. He felt bad for bringing Merlin in the condition he was in, but surely Gwen would understand with time. He needed Merlin by his side- he needed his help. "Merlin grew up in Ealdor. He knows better than anyone in Camelot how to properly grow crops. His help will be invaluable."

"What help will he be if he's too sick to work?" Gwen was furious. How could he be so stupid!

"I will ask Gaius to pack us any medicines he may need, and Mordred has already proven that he's more than willing to help, too. If Merlin, as I believe he will, agrees to go, then he shall indeed leave with us."

"Of course he will say yes; that's just the type of person he is!" Gwen hissed. "Arthur, you must see what a mistake this is-"

"I don't have a choice, Gwen!" Arthur cut in.

"Why can't you get someone else to come? Anyone would be willing to help! Why must it be Merlin?"

"Because I can't leave him here! I want him by my side, and so he shall. He can help me like no other person can, Gwen, and he made me a promise." Arthur stopped his pacing and sighed. He allowed Gwen to see his face as conflicting feelings flashing through his eyes.

Gwen frowned. "What promise?"

Arthur abruptly started off again, this time toward the door. "Until the day he dies," he muttered. The door closed behind him, leaving a confused Gwen by herself.

-M-

Mordred knocked hesitantly on Gaius's already opened door. The physician turned around and offered a smile. "Mordred, what can I do for you?" He waved the knight in, who then nodded in thanks. Unsure of what to say, he let his eyes wander around the room in attempt to buy himself time. Sensing the knight's unease, Gaius said, "Has something happened?"

"Not yet," Mordred muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The dragon said that the worst is not over." Mordred's sad eyes met Gaius's. "What do you suppose he meant by that? Is he going to get sick again?"

"I cannot be certain," Gaius sighed. "The Great Dragon often speaks riddles of the future. It is often hard to decipher his true meaning."

Mordred nodded. He supposed that Gaius had been worrying about the dragon's warning, too. "I have this feeling-"

But Mordred wasn't able to finish, for there was yet another knock on the door. Both of them looked up to see a rather disturbed Arthur waiting in the doorway. "What is it, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"I have come to ask you to pack any potions that Merlin might need in the next few days."

Mordred's heart dropped. That couldn't mean anything good.

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"Queen Annis has asked for Camelot's assistance, and Merlin is coming with us."

"Sire, you cannot be serious!" Mordred explained.

The king held his hand up, and, in a stony voice, he said, "I have heard this lecture from Gwen already. Surely, if she cannot persuade me otherwise, you cannot. Be ready by daybreak tomorrow. The matter is urgent." Arthur turned his gaze towards Gaius. "I am truly sorry for this, Gaius. I know that Merlin is your personal ward, and I know that he is like a son to you. I will do everything I can to keep Merlin safe as he recovers."

"I trust you to treat Merlin well, sire. I know that he is your friend above your servant. You would let no harm come to him if you could prevent it."

"Thank you for your trust, Gaius. That truly means a lot to me," the king nodded. Then, with a respectful bow, he left.

"Well, that solves that riddle," Mordred sighed. He leaned his hands on a table that seemed safe to do so without spilling Gaius's potions and cures. Why did Merlin have to come? He had just started to recover! Of course, Mordred was sure that Arthur wouldn't make Merlin come had he known the true extent to which the boy was sick. Arthur was under the impression the young warlock just had a fever. That may prove to have been a deadly mistake. They should have told the king that Merlin actually had pneumonia.

"You must keep him safe," Gaius said, "without revealing either of your secrets. It will be difficult, but you have both managed in the past, and I feel you will have little difficulty now."

"I will protect him like a brother," Mordred agreed. "I should go warn him…"

"Go," Gaius nodded. "I shall prepare some things for Merlin."

Mordred walked out just a moment too soon to hear Gaius cursing about Arthur and destiny to no one in particular.

-M-

Arthur stalked through the halls of his castle in haste. The misfortune of Queen Annis's kingdom made what he had planned on doing much easier. A problem still remained, however, and Arthur now realized that he could not go through with his mission alone. And not only did he know just the person to recruit, but he knew exactly where to find him. With the news of Merlin coming to help Queen Annis circulating throughout the castle, Arthur was sure that his knight would be paying a visit to said servant.

Needless to say, he was right.

-M-

"Merlin, you must wake up." Mordred waited a moment, but still Merlin did not awaken. He sighed at this. Merlin was not ready to go on such a long trip, but it seemed as though no one could make Arthur change his mind. "Merlin, please, wake up…"

A light tap on the door made Mordred's eyes shoot up. There in the doorway stood a rather urgent-looking Arthur. "Sire, look at Merlin! Surely you must that he is not-"

"Please, Mordred, not now," Arthur sighed. "Merlin is my friend, too. That is precisely why I want him to come."

Mordred was getting angry now. "How could that possibly help him?"

Arthur chose to ignore his outburst, however. "Do you still have ties with the druids?"

"Magic is against the laws of Camelo-"

"Associating with the druids may have been a crime to my father, but not to me," Arthur glared. "Please, just answer the question."

"I have talked to them occasionally. Why?" Mordred frowned.

"Are you on good terms with them?"

"I would say so, yes."

"Good," Arthur nodded, "because I need you to take me to them."

-M-


	12. Chapter 12

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

**NOTE: In case this was unclear, Mordred is a warlock. Google told me thusly. I added a quick line in here just to clarify that. I call him a sorcerer only when there are other magical beings in the same scene. IE: Instead of Alator and Mordred, I might say 'the sorcerers'. OR I may call him a sorcerer if I have just called Merlin a warlock just to differentiate between the two of them. This will definitely be the case a few chapters from now. I hope that isn't confusing. My apologies. Also, I am currently transiting into college, and I only wanted this to be 10 chapters, so I am sorry for the somewhat sporadic updates. **

-M-

Arthur rushed out of Mordred's room feeling somewhat satisfied. Mordred had agreed, though he did express his disapproval; however, Arthur waved off his knight's concern. The druids were a peaceful people. Surely they would help if they could. Now, Arthur had other matters to attend to. Since Merlin was staying with Mordred, the knight had told his king that he would inform Merlin of the change in plans. With that responsibility taken care of, all Arthur had to do was make sure the other knights he had chosen would be ready. The king brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. It was going to be a very grueling week.

-M-

"That arrogant, royal prat…thinks he can do anything he can damn please…if Merlin gets hurt I swear…"

Gwaine knocked on Mordred's door while still muttering a string of curses. When the door opened, the knight waltzed in the room and stormed over to Mordred's bed. Merlin was sitting up in said bed looking rather sick. "I will talk the Princess out of this, Merlin," he promised, "and make him regret-

"Haven't you fought with Arthur enough?" Mordred hissed. The younger knight made his way toward his two friends as Merlin locked eyes with him. The wizard was obviously confused, but it took Mordred a moment to figure out why. Gwaine, catching on to Merlin's confusion, sighed and said, "He was being intolerable. I couldn't .._tolerate _that." His cryptic answer seemed to be enough for Merlin- that, or Merlin just didn't have the energy to care at the moment.

"Arthur needs me," Merlin said, his voice still weak from the illness. "I must go."

"Arthur doesn't need you, per-say," Gwaine grumbled. "He needs anyone who knows how to plant crops."

"No," Mordred replied. "That's not exactly true. He needs-"

"He needs someone with magic who he can trust," Merlin interrupted. "The fields went fallow because of magic There is a strong possibility that the fields may only be fixed with magic, too."

"Well, then we have a small problem," Gwaine said, annoyed. "Arthur doesn't know you have magic."

"And he doesn't have to! He hasn't been trained in the ways of magic, so he may not even know that there is a possibility that magic may be the only way to save Queen Annis's people. We know, though, and I will not be responsible for the starvation of her people," Merlin glared.

"Besides, Gwaine, the fallow fields are not the king's only motivation for making Merlin come," Mordred sighed.

"What?" Merlin blinked. Gwaine turned his eyes on Merlin while looking just as puzzled. His eyes grew larger, however, and realization dawned. His eyes fluttered back to Mordred who nodded in reply to the unspoken inquiry.

"He wants to seek council with the druids."

"Indeed," Mordred nodded. "That's why he hand-picked which knights are to go. He is only bringing the ones he knows he can trust."

"The druids cannot cure me," Merlin sighed. "Alator has already asked them. All we can do is wait like the Great Dragon said. "

"We know that," Mordred said, "but Arthur does not. I will contact Alator tonight. Perhaps he can meet us at the camp."

"And what will he do?" Merlin scoffed. "I am bonded to you, not him."

"Well, until you come up with a better idea," Gwaine interrupted, "I will see you all tonight. In the meantime, rest up because these next few days are going to be hell. I hope you get better soon, Merlin."

"Thank you," Merlin nodded.

Mordred waited until the door shut again before sitting down on the edge of Merlin's bed. He placed a hand on Merlin's temple and waited until he could feel his magic pushing into Merlin. "Thank you," Merlin sighed, "for everything"

Mordred just nodded and stood up again. "It is getting late. I suggest you take Gwaine's advice; we leave at sunrise tomorrow," Mordred spoke, his voice full of regret. The knight's eyes glowed gold as the candle next to the bed blew out. Merlin just smirked, causing Mordred to smile. "Get some rest," he said softly. Then, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

-M-

Gaius looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed, for he knew who it was. "Come in!" he shouted. Mordred waked in the room with a sad smile. "How did it go?" the old physician asked.

"Merlin is more than willing to go, of course. He sees it as his duty to protect Arthur, and he knows that magic may be the only way to save the fields."

"So he is going," Gaius exhaled. 'I guessed as much, but it doesn't mean I approve."

"I understand," Mordred nodded. He watched as Gaius sifted through a few bottles and potions before finally settling on what would be suitable for the trip. Once Gaius was done, Mordred said, "Arthur wants to visit the druids."

Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked up. "Perhaps this is good news. Even though they cannot help Merlin, it shows that Arthur is not completely against magic…"

"But it is also the real reason why he wants Merlin to go. This trip cannot help him, though; it can only make things worse." Mordred shook his head. He wished he could rejoice in Arthur seeking out the druids, but the warning of the Great Dragon still floated in his head.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

"The dragon said that the worse is not over." Mordred stopped to pick up the satchel that Gaius had packed. "I fear that he was right."

"Only time will tell," Gaius said sadly. "Please, take care of my boy, Mordred."

Mordred nodded. "With my life."

-M-

Arthur did not return to his chambers until it was well into the night. Gwen was already fast asleep, so he instead sat besides his fireplace and stared off into the bright flames. Merlin seemed to be doing better, so he had to hope that this was a good sign. Perhaps the trip wouldn't be as terrible as he had previously believed it would. Perhaps Merlin was now stronger that when he had last visited him. Arthur shook his head, though. No, Merlin was never that lucky. The druids were his friend's only hope, though, and bringing him along to help with Queen Annis's kingdom was the perfect cover.

As the night went on, Arthur found that his thoughts were growing as dim as the fire was. Before he knew it, he, too, was sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Merlin woke up to what sounded like someone- Mordred, he assumed- rearranging every bit of furniture in the room while making as much noise as he possibly could. This greatly irritated Merlin who had been in a sour mood to begin with. Huffing, the young warlock sat up in the bed and slowly opened his eyes. The other person in the room stopped the needlessly loud task and smiled up at him. All out once Merlin's mood changed, and he even managed to smile back. "Gwen!" Immediately the queen ran over to Merlin and engulfed the skinny manservant in an overwhelming hug. Merlin gasped underneath his friend's embrace, and in return she let go. "I'm sorry, it's just so nice to see you again."

"I know," Merlin grinned. In truth, the hug had made every inch of him hurt, but he thought it would be best if he kept that tidbit to himself. Today, he had to convince everyone- including himself- that Arthur wasn't making a mistake by forcing Merlin to tag along with the knights to Annis's kingdom. Last night, he hadbeen optimistic about the trip. He had been feeling just the tiniest bit better, and he actually had found himself able and wanting to talk to people again. But now, he was beginning to see that the trip was going to be harder than he had originally anticipated.

"Let me talk to Arthur again," Gwen sighed. "He's just being unreasonable-"

"No, it's fine, Gwen," Merlin reassured. And, to prove his point, he started to stand up all the while praying that he wouldn't fall down. A couple seconds later, he inwardly cheered. It had been far too long since he had stood on his own two feet-literally. "See, look! I'm standing up and everything!"

Gwen laughed nervously and shook her head. "As impressive as that is, you'll be needing to do a bit more than that on this trip."

"Fine, I'll walk!" This task proved to harder than it should be as well, yet he still managed. Merlin just hoped Gwen didn't catch on to how shaky his hands were or the way his brow was perspiring or how dizzy he was suddenly feeling. 'Well, that's enough of that,' Merlin muttered in his head. "See?"

"I don't know…" Gwen replied, shaking her head. "You're still not better. I know when you're faking it, Merlin…but I also know that you're just as stubborn as Arthur. Just- just be careful, please?"

"Always."

-M-

Gaius watched as Mordred rounded the corner with two horses- the knight's own horse and Merlin's black horse. He knew that Arthur's intentions were good, but in the end he feared the trip would cause Merlin more harm than good. Just this morning he had had to help his ward get dressed, and it was very clear to him that he was still in pain. Merlin had made a conscious effort not to complain about the pain, though, so Gaius just hoped Merlin wouldn't be an idiot and overwork himself.

"We're ready to leave," Mordred said as he walked toward Gaius. Seeing the concern on his face, he added, "I will take care of him as best as I can."

'Thank you," Gaius nodded. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's with Arthur and Gwen. She's still trying to change the king's mind. I am glad that she is trying, but Arthur will not back down from this. He thinks he's helping Merlin- nothing would stop him from doing that." Mordred petted Merlin's horse and shook his head. This was going to be a disastrous trip for his friend; he only hoped that their forged bond would keep Merlin's pain subdued.

"They're coming," Gaius sighed. "Best be going off now. Please tell Merlin not to do anything reckless. How that boy finds trouble…"

"Or how trouble finds him," Mordred smiled weak. "We will hopefully be back within a week."

"Goodbye, Mordred."

"I will do everything I can to keep Merlin safe." Without another word, the knight walked over to Merlin and Arthur. The king nodded a hello to Mordred, but both of them were too busy gawking over Merlin as he mounted his horse to properly greet each other. Once he was on, they too jumped on their horses. Percival, Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan were all just ahead of the group, so Arthur led the three of them over to join the knights.

"You alright, mate?" Gwaine asked. Merlin scoffed. "Good to know."

"Sire, are you sure Merlin should be-"

"My decision is final, Leon," Arthur sighed. "Come on, we must leave now."

Gaius and Gwen watched the group leave with worried expressions.

"_Will _he be okay, Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"I suppose we are about to find out."

-M-

Arthur and his knights had only been traveling for a couple hours before the skies started darkening. This annoyed the king to no end. Taking shelter from the rain would prolong their trip more than Queen Annis's people could afford, but riding through it was more than his men could afford. Merlin was already "sick"; he didn't need his knights getting ill, either. Suddenly, when a raindrop hit the king's head, he sighed and halted his horse. "We will stop here and wait for the rain to pass," he suddenly announced. "Everyone must help set up camp- it's already started."

"Thank god," Elyan muttered as he jumped off his horse. "I thought he'd make us ride through this."

"Not with Merlin being sick," Gwaine shook his head. "He'd never forgive himself if Merlin got worse on this trip."

"Then he shouldn't have brought him," Percival mumbled.

"Touché," Gwaine smirked. The older knight walked away from the group and toward Merlin. He was struggling to get off his horse, so Gwaine offered Merlin a hand. "Thanks," the warlock muttered.

"How are you holding up?" Gwaine asked in a hushed voice.

"Exhausted," he admitted. "I'm not too bad right now, but I can feel it getting worse."

"Princess shouldn't have brought you," Grwaine growled. "I swear if something happens-"

"It's fine, Gwaine," Merlin sighed. "I honestly am feeling much better."

"Percival made you a bed, Merlin," Mordred said as he walked up to the pair.

"He didn't have to-"

"He wanted to," Mordred shook his head. "You should lay down while you have the chance."

Merlin frowned. Something felt wrong, but he wasn't sure what. The magic inside of him- either his own or Mordred's- was stirring. It was a bit unsettling, to say the least.

"Mordre'd right," Gwaine agreed. Merlin just nodded and allowed his friends to guide him toward his bed. When Gwaine turned away, Mordred's eyes flashed and his hand flew to Merlin's forehead. "Your fever's returning. I'll talk to Arthur," Mordred sighed. Merlin didn't even respond, however, for he was already asleep.

"He was radiating heat," Gwaine grumbled.

"I know. Can you look after him? I'm going to talk to Arthur."

"Of course." Gwaine situated his own 'bed' next to Merlin and watched his young friend like a hawk. Mordred smiled at that. Then, he turned on his heel and made his way toward Arthur. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, the druids are near."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. The rain looks like it's clearing up, though. We must hope that the rain delays us until it's too dark to travel. Then, we will leave in the night."

Mordred turned his head away from Arthur and up at the sky. "_Rgn hardere_," he mumbled.* His eyes flashed back to brown before he returned his gaze to Arthur. "Yes, we must hope so for Merlin's sake. I will start making a stew for the knights. I fear it will be a long, cold night."

"Thank you, Mordred," Arthur nodded. Then, the king walked away.

Mordred smirked as he walked toward the middle of the make-shift camp. There, Percival and Elyan were throwing together a pile of sticks and logs to start a fire. "Arthur said that we will be staying here for the night," he informed them.

"Good," Percival nodded. "It appears as though the rain's going to turn into a storm."

Mordred just smiled and finally settled down next to his fellow knights. He pulled his bag off his shoulder while asking Elyan to pass him the pot. Together, they started the stew. Mordred's attention was not focused enough to add to his friends' playful banter, for deep inside of him he felt his magic stir. His eyes looked discretely from left to right. He didn't know what he had been expecting to see, but he feared that they were no longer alone.

-M-

_*Rain harder. _


	14. Chapter 14

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Mordred had dismissed himself from the rest of the knights a few hours after his magic had first started crawling. He positioned himself behind a rock so that no one in the camp could see as his eyes grew unfocused and glowed. He scanned the neighboring woods but could no longer sense the magic he had before. Either the new source of magic was not gone, or it was doing a much better job of hiding from Mordred. The knight huffed and pulled his own magic back. He blinked as his eyes refocused. His magic was still pulsing, so he decided that extra diligence would be needed from now on.

"_Mordred." _

The knight shot upright and drew his sword. The voice hadn't been spoken verbally, though. It had to be from a druid-

"_The druids are here, Mordred. You need to talk to Arthur!" _

Okay, maybe not a druid, then. Mordred turned around. His fellow knights seemed to be oblivious to the fact that something was out of the ordinary. Then the knight turned toward Gwaine and Merlin and instantly frowned. Gwaine held his hand on Merlin's forehead and said, "Merlin? You there, mate?"

"_Merlin, are you talking to me?" _

"_Well, I'm not talking to Gwaine, obviously…" _

Mordred smirked. _"Fair enough. So you felt the druids, too?" _

"_Unfortunately. They brought several camp members. Why? Did you already talk to them?"_

"_No, I did not. Perhaps Alator-" _

"_Alator is with us, young sorcerers. We will check on Merlin's condition, and if there is anything we can do for his, well, fever, we will remedy it the best we can. In the meantime, rest, Merlin…"_

"_No need," _Mordred supplied. _"He is sleeping now."_

"_Yes, I felt his magic leave, too. Take care of him, Mordred. Alator has warned me that the worst of his recovery is not over." _

"_I have been warned this before," _Mordred replied. _"Thank you for helping my friend." _

"_Your friend?" _

"_Yes, Merlin." _

The voice chuckled. _"We shall see about that." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_In good time, Mordred. For now, go back to your friend. Your magic is fading from him. We shall see you and your king later tonight. Leave Merlin behind."_

"_Of course." _

Mordred made his way over to Merlin, too preoccupied to think about what the druid had said. Instead, he kneeled next to his young friend. Gwaine had- thankfully- fallen to sleep quite some time ago. His eyes glowed and his hand grabbed hold of Merlin's arm. He felt the boy relax beneath him. Good, Mordred thought. Well, not good, really. Merlin was radiating more heat than earlier. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Mordred."

Said knight turned around to see Arthur standing over him expectantly. Mordred took the hint. "Ready, sire?"

"Yes," he nodded. Then, remembering what the druid said, he added, "Merlin is not well enough to travel. We should allow him to rest."

Arthur wanted to protest, but one look at his manservant made him shut his mouth. "Of course. We shall inform them of his state, and perhaps they could come to him if they can treat him."

"We must hope so," Mordred nodded.

"Come on, we must go."

-M-

Elyan frowned as the sound of footsteps clamored against the ground. He sat up and caught Percival's eyes. Apparently it was Percival was keeping guard; surely he had heard the footsteps, too. The larger knight frowned at Elyan and shrugged. Elyan looked around again. No one was there. He rolled his eyes and laid back down. Damn wind, he thought. He wasn't permitted to fall back to sleep, though, because mere seconds later a familiar scream pierced through the 'damn wind'.

-M-

Mordred and Arthur walked through the woods with an air of something bordering unease and excitement. Unease, because neither noble knew if the druids could help their friend, and excitement, because _King Arthur _was visiting the druids. Surely the shock of his presence would make the druids feel more obliged to help Merlin, Arthur reasoned. Mordred, however, reasoned that his visit was one- no, three- steps closer to magic being legalized.

They had only been traveling for a few minutes, yet it felt so much longer than that. Mordred sighed. At least they wouldn't have that much further to go. The druid camp was very close by- he could feel it.

"_Turn left, Mordred," _a helpful voice supplied. _"You're almost here." _

"_Thank you," _he replied.

"How much further?" Arthur asked.

"We're practically there," Mordred reassured. Arthur just nodded as they turned left. Once they completed the turn, Mordred smiled. There in front of them was the druid camp. "See?"

"Yes, I see," Arthur replied distractedly. "Who do you seek out?"

"No need."

Both nobles turned toward the owner of the voice. An elder couple- well, _assumed _couple- approached them with extended hands. "Welcome, King Arthur, Sir Mordred. We have been expecting you," the man said.

"You are here because of the boy, yes? Your serving boy?" the woman said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Arthur frowned.

The woman just smiled knowingly. "Let's not waste time, yeah? How far away is he?"

"Not far at all. He's at our camp-"

But Arthur was interrupted by the sounds of someone screaming. The elderly man coughed. "I assume he's in that direction, then?" he said, pointing toward the scream.

"We have no time to waste," the woman chided. "Let's go."

-M-


	15. Chapter 15

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

Leon fumbled through the dark in a desperate attempt to find the source of the scream.

"Merlin!" Gwaine gasped. The older knight shifted closer to Merlin as Leon and Elyan worked on relighting the fire. "Merlin, what's wrong?" The distressed warlock squirmed uncomfortably as sweat ran down his brow. Gwaine grabbed his wrists so his friend couldn't thrust around and hurt himself.

"Please, just make it stop…" Merlin whimpered.

"What hurts?" Gwaine asked. He tried to keep his voice neutral, but Merlin's growing panic was making that extremely difficult to do.

"Inside!"

"Inside? Do you mean your head?"

"No! INSIDE!"

"What's happening?" Leon frowned. "What's he going on about?" Gwaine just shrugged in response. "Move over, Gwaine; I have an idea." Leon pushed his fingers through Merlin's unruly black hair. "Merlin, I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" Merlin nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to point to where it hurts inside. Like, if it's inside your head, point to your head. Can you do that?"

"No," Merlin said through tears. "NO!"

"Why not?"

"Magic…"

Gwaine tried to maintain his composure. Magic? Did Merlin need another bond? Or was it his own magic?

"Did a sorcerer attack you this morning?" Elyan asked.

"No!"

Elyan turned his head toward Percival. "Did you hear anything while on guard?"

"No, just when you woke up…"

"I heard footsteps. That's what woke me."

"Do you think someone was here?" Percival frowned.

"I don't think so," Gwaine sighed, inching even closer to Merlin. Then, to Elyan, he asked, "Did you hear one or two different footsteps?"

Elyan paused to think. "Two, actually. One was softer than the other. Why?"

Gwaine nodded toward the campground "Look at who all isn't here."

"Arthur and Mordred," Percival breathed. "What the hell is going on!"

-M-

Mordred ran faster than the rest of the group. Merlin was in trouble- he could feel his magic stirring within Merlin.

"_Relax, Mordred. Alator is already ahead of us," _the older druid man said.

"_Alator isn't bonded to him, though! I am!"_

"_That is irrelevant. Your bond is still strong within him. What Merlin needs is something much stronger than more of your magic; he needs Alator." _

"_What will he do to him?"_

"_He's going to cure him, Mordred," _the woman responded.

"_How! I thought there was no cure." _

"_Not a for-sure cure," _she corrected. _"There is still one thing Alator hasn't tried." _

"_Did Alator tell you about the first use of the spell?" _the man asked.

"_Briefly. Why?"_

"_Alator was there, child, when the spell was cast. The man who cast the spell didn't know the power of what he created, though Alator did. Before the sorcerer died, Alator asked him how to reverse the spell. He wouldn't tell him, though."_

"_But Alator found out, anyways," _the woman interjected. _"Surely you know what Alator is capable of making a man do-well, tell?" _

"_I have heard of his…persuasive powers, yes."_

"_He used his 'persuasive powers', as you put it, on the sorcerer before his death. He had told Alator the truth-almost. He didn't know for sure how to reverse his spell, but he had an idea. He told Alator to bond his magic to the sorcerer he attacked. If that didn't work, he could transfer the spell to an anchor."_

"_An anchor? What type of anchor?" _

"_The anchor had to possess strong magic, a magic strong enough to yield such a spell," _the man replied. _"Alator had to anchor the magic to the sorcerer who had cast the spell." _

"_But the sorcerer was already dying," _Mordred sighed. _"That's why he doesn't know if it will work. Does he know where the sorcerer is?"_

"_The sorcerer who attacked Merlin and Sir Gwaine is the same sorcerer who attacked Queen Annis's crops," _the women responded.

"_It's a trap, isn't it?" _

"_Indeed, but not in the way you might think. This sorcerer knows that Merlin was protecting Camelot with his magic. He wanted him out of the way so he could attack the king, and what better way to do it than in another kingdom far away from Merlin's protection? He doesn't know that Merlin is coming with the king, though. Alator knew of this plan all along. That is why he did not intervene when he heard of Arthur's plan." _

"_He plans on anchoring the spell back to the sorcerer, doesn't he?"_

"_Indeed." _

"We're almost there!" Arthur shouted, breaking the unheard conversation.

"Good," the woman nodded. "Let us hurry, then."

-M-

"Just kill me, please!" Merlin begged. "It…I can't take it!"

'No, no! Don't say that, Merlin. It'll get better, I promise! Just hold on, yeah?" Gwaine hushed. "How about I tell you a story?"

"Not today, Gwaine," Merlin whispered. "Please, just-"

"No, I know where that is going! Don't give your royal pratness another reason to be even more prattish than usual. Your death will be our death, my friend!"

Merlin tried laughing, but he ended up crying in pain instead. "Where is Arthur?"

"Good question," Gwaine sighed. "Mordred and Arthur are missing." Then, whispering, "Hopefully that's good news for you, eh?"

"Who are you!"

Gwaine shot around. What was Elyan going on about? He focused in on where Elyan and Percival were now pointing their swords and smiled. "Put down your swords, ladies. He's here to help Merlin."

"Gwaine, you can't be serious," Elyan gaped.

"Who is he?" Percival asked.

Instead of answering him, Gwaine stood up and extended his hand to their new arrival. "Good to see you, Alator."

"Likewise," he nodded. "Now, where is Merlin?"

"He's over there," Leon answered. "Can you really help him?"

"I cannot cure him yet, but once King Arthur and Sir Mordred arrive, I can help him for now." The sorcerer's eyes met with Gwaine's. "Are they aware?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can they be trusted?"

"They are all Merlin's friends. We can trust them."

"Good." Then, Alator kneeled next to Merlin. "Mordred will be here soon," he whispered. "Being closer to his magic will help you, but only to a certain extent. I will have him stay with your through the night so you can rest, for that is the only way your magic will be able to heal itself. That is why you are experiencing pain, unfortunately. What you are feeling is your magic and Mordred's magic trying to rid you of the spell. Stay strong, Merlin. The spell will be gone very soon, I promise you."

"Mhm hurts," Merlin muttered.

"I know," Alator sighed. "He's almost here-"

"No," Gwaine interrupted. "He is here."

-M-


	16. Chapter 16

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

"No," Gwaine interrupted. "He is here."

"What has happened?" Mordred demanded. He, unlike Arthur and the druids, didn't even stop to catch his breath before practically throwing himself down next to Merlin. This would give Mordred enough time to help Merlin the only way he could- with magic.

The knight met eyes with Alator. "What can I do?" he whispered.

"Put your hands on his chest," he instructed quietly. Mordred did just that. Then, Alator rested his own hands on Mordred's and allowed his eyes to glow. Mordred gasped as a sort of stinging sensation flitted through his hands and down into Merlin. A globe of light formed around their hands and disappeared as soon as it touched Merlin's chest. Mordred gasped. What was Alator doing?

"Is he going to be all right?" Arthur asked. The king made his way toward Mordred and Alator.

"Your servant should start to feel better now," he nodded. "Mordred is holding Merlin down so I may properly cast the spell. It should be complete in a few moments."

"Thank you," Arthur replied, sighing with relief. He couldn't bear to see his friend in pain. Then, turning to the druids, he asked, "Is he from your camp?"

"Indeed," the woman lied smoothly. "He is a well-known healer there."

"Then thank you, too." He extended his hands toward both of them, which was very willingly excepted.

"It is no problem, young king, for this is the way of the druids. We are a kind people, even if we do have magic," the man sighed.

"I am not my father. Unlike him, I know and accept that Camelot owes your people a great debt." Then, the king turned his eyes back toward his friend.

"_What is happening?" _Mordred asked.

"_I had to bond both of our magic to your friend. I was wrong in my original assumption; your bond was stronger, yes, but it is still not strong enough. Together, out magic stands a better chance of helping rid Merlin's magic of the spell. When we get to Queen Annis's village, as I'm sure the druids told you, I will take care of the problem once and for all." _

"_Thank you, Alator." _

"_Don't thank me yet."_

Suddenly, Alator released his hands, and Mordred tried not to show his surprise. The two sorcerers watched as Merlin's eyes drooped shut and let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Then, Alator looked up at Camelot's king. "Your friend must rest now, but he should be better in the morning."

"Thank you," Arthur breathed. He inched toward Merlin as if contemplating whether or not to touch him. "It is all right, King Arthur. You won't hurt him." Arthur glanced from Alator to Merlin until he finally gave in and sat down next to them. Carefully, he extended his hand toward Merlin but pulled back. He looked so pale, so helpless. He still feared that his touch would make him fall to pieces. He shook his head. Nonsense. Merlin had proven himself to be much stronger than he looked. Finally, Arthur extended his hand and let it fall on Merlin's shoulder. Much to his surprise, Merlin did not in fact shatter like a piece of glass hitting the floor. Arthur sighed in relief. He really had been afraid of that, actually. Now reassured that Merlin would be fine, he squeezed his shoulder a bit tighter. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I'll make sure you get proper attention once we reach Queen Annis's kingdom. We'll get you better, I promise." Arthur let go and stood up. He turned his head toward Alator. "Thank you for helping Merlin."

"It is an honor, my king," Alator nodded. "You must rest, though, if you are to help your friend in the morning. Mordred told me that he will stay near Merlin tonight in case he awakens to more pain."

"And I will stay by his other side," Arthur said. "It is my fault he is here to begin with."

"I will travel with you until Merlin is properly treated, if you wish."

"Thank you, I would like that," Arthur smiled. He was quite relieved at this news, for he was going to ask for the druid man to stay, anyways.

Alator offered a small smile before bowing. As he walked away, the king started to set up camp next to Merlin and Mordred. Alator's smile grew as a result. Then he approached the druids that Mordred and Arthur had talked to.

"_Do you think it will work?" _the woman asked.

"_I can only hope." _

"_And if it does not?" _the man questioned.

"_Then I will do what I must." _The grave tone of Alator's voice put the druids on edge.

"_Are you willing?" _

"_There is no other choice. We know how valuable Emrys is. We cannot afford to lose him." _

"_Tread carefully, Alator. My people are all willing to help if need be." _

"_Thank you." _

"_We wish you the best of luck. Goodbye, Alator." _

Then, in a blink of an eye, they were gone. 

-M-

Merlin woke up feeling like he had fallen down one of Camelot's many cliff , which was improvement compared to how he had last night. He didn't dare open his eyes yet, but instead he tried to focus on what was going on around him. All he heard was the sound of a fire being built and a few pairs of feet moving around. His friends were being extra quiet so they would not wake him up. That made Merlin feel a bit better, even if his head was still pounding and his body still aching. Feeling motivated, Merlin opened his eyes. The first things he realized was that he wasn't alone. To his immediate left was Mordred, and to his right was Arthur. Merlin smirked at that.

"What, do you think you two could really protect me from the big bad sorcerer?"

Arthur and Mordred immediately turned their heads toward Merlin.

"No, that's what he have Gwaine for," Mordred smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better than yesterday."

"Good," Arthur nodded.

"_Alator was right, Mordred. Being closer to your magic made the pain so much more bearable," _Merlin sent to Mordred.

"_Being closer may have helped, but that's not all that happened last night."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Can't you feel it?" _

"Are you hungry?" Arthur asked.

"Not really," Merlin answered, too distracted to actually think about the question.

"Well, I get the feeling you haven't ate in a while." Arthur stood up. "Sir Leon and Alator made a stew so we can eat before we head out. Do you think you can travel?"

Suddenly, Merlin understood what Mordred had said.

"_What did Alator do?" _he demanded. _"Aren't I still bonded to you?"_

"_You're bonded to both of us for now. The sorcerer who attacked you is in Queen Annis's kingdom. Anchoring the spell back to the sorcerer might save you, Merlin. That is why Alator is still here." _

"_Because he's the only one strong enough to move the spell," _Merlin sent back.

"Merlin! Hello?"

"Sorry sire, it just…hurts," Merlin sighed.

Arthur lowered himself so that he was face-to-face with his servant. "Merlin, are you really okay?"

"I'll be fine, I promise," he smiled weakly.

Arthur just shook his head. "That wasn't very convincing, but traveling is the only way we can get you some help. We're about half a day's away, so long as it doesn't storm again."

"He can ride with me," Mordred added, "That way, Alator may use his horse."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled. "Are you okay with that, Merlin?"

But he didn't get a reply, because Merlin was once again sleeping. Mordred's eyes drifted toward Alator, who was standing close to the fire.

"_Relax, Mordred. He is probably exhausted still, and our magic is fighting harder than ever before against the spell. It is probably better that he sleeps." _

"_Will he be okay?"_

"_He will be fine. Now, the king is asking you a question. You best answer him."_

"What, sire?" Mordred asked.

"Do you think that's normal?" Arthur frowned.

Mordred took in a deep breath. "Yes, Arthur. We better leave soon, though."

Arthur nodded. "You're right. And Mordred? Thank you."

"For what, sire?"

"I know that Merlin doesn't trust you, but thank you for still being a good friend."

"He would do the same for any of us, sire," Mordred nodded.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. "Now, let's get going."

-M-


	17. Chapter 17

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

The knights had been traveling for nearly three hours before Merlin even woke up again. Modred, who was currently supporting Merlin, felt a wave of relief wash over him as he finally heard Merlin moan. Modred felt the man stir against and immediately signaled to Arthur.

"Stop!" the king called out.

"What is it, Princess? Need a beauty nap?" Gwaine smirked.

"No, but you do," Elyan muttered, causing his fellow knights to laugh.

Arthur, however, ignored all of their banter. "Merlin?"

"What?" the manservant spat.

"Ah, welcome back, friend," Gwaine greeted.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Nearly half a day," Mordred supplied. "Rest that was must needed, I may add." Merlin didn't reply. His headache seemed to be growing by the second, but he resisted it to the best of his ability. He suddenly felt Mordred pressing his hand onto his side and pushing more of his magic inside. Merlin instantly felt his headache lessen, granted, not by nearly enough. "Thanks," Merlin breathed. Mordred just nodded.

"We don't have much further to go," Arthur announced, signaling for the horses to start moving again. "We'll get you help as soon as we get to Queen Aniss's kingdom."

The rest of the trip was made in strained silence. Even Gwaine was quiet for once. Merlin kept slipping in and out of sleep, but Mordred didn't seem to mind his company's ever-changing states of consciousness. Merlin was skinny, anyways; supporting all of Merlin's weight wasn't very challenging, especially for a knight of Camelot.

The knights had stopped to eat and relieve themselves twice, and, both times, Merlin never stirred from his sleep. Gwaine helped Mordred get Merlin off his horse, for no one could bear the thought of waking him up. When the knights were ready to leave, Mordred hopped on his horse and once again was assisted by Gwaine to get Merlin back on.

"_Are you doing this?"_ Mordred sent to Alator.

"_Yes, his pain is unbearable even now, but it would be so much worse if he was awake. Relax, young knight. We are close to Queen Annis's kingdom." _

Mordred sighed as the group started off on horseback again.

'Not soon enough,' he thought.

-M-

Merlin woke up to the sounds of hushed voices conversing nearby. The voices were soon out of his mind, however, for the pain hit him again. He suddenly wished the Gwaine would have killed him when he had asked.

"Merlin, it's okay. We're going to get you help now."

The voice sounded very familiar, but only when the man moved closer to him did he sense his magic. Merlin shifted closer to Mordred and whimpered in pain. "Hurts…"

"I'm sorry." Mordred pulled Merlin up to his chest and rested his hand on Merlin's chest, and his eyes glowed as his magic was transferred over to his distressed friend.

"Where are we?" Merlin mumbled. When did speaking become so hard, he thought to himself.

"We reached Queen Annis's kingdom earlier today. The queen is holding a feast in honor of our arrival, but we volunteered to stay with you. Now, we're going to get you help, okay?" Mordred was growing more worried by the second. He didn't like how weak Merlin's voice was starting to sound.

Merlin tried to respond to his friend, but he soon found that he just couldn't. _"What're we doing?" _Merlin sent instead.

"_Alator believes he has found a way to help you. Rest, Merlin, while you still can." _

Merlin didn't mean to, but soon enough, he was sleeping again.

-M-

Arthur was not having fun. All around him people were cheering and praising the knights of Camelot, everyone except the knights of Camelot, of course. They tried to act merry, but Arthur knew his knights well enough to know when they were faking. Hell, even Gwaine wasn't drinking! Arthur sighed. Sometimes, he forgot just how much his knights had taken to his manservant. He watched as his knights faked laughter and pretended to listen to the other nobles' stories. But none of them would enjoy themselves, Arthur knew, until Merlin was better again.

-M-

Alator glanced around the darkened fields with unease. His magic was stirring. The sorcerer was near.

"Do you feel that?" Mordred asked. The younger man pulled Merlin, who was still sleeping, closer to him in fear of him slipping off the horse. His horse neighed at the sudden movement, but he shushed him immediately.

"Yes, he's close by," Alator answered. "We must be careful, Mordred."

Mordred only nodded. He didn't like the way his magic was crawling, and off-handedly he wondered of Merlin could feel it, too. The boy had yet to stir, but then again, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Alator hadn't said anything, but Mordred could feel the spell he had cast on Merlin. He'd used the spell so many times that Mordred knew when to recognize it using his bond with Merlin. Mordred let his thankfulness toward Alator go unspoken.

"He's near," Alator whispered. "Stay closer to me." Mordred immediately quickened his pace until his horse say side-by-side with Alator. The two sorcerers rode together for a while longer before they felt it.

And, by then, it was too late.

-M-

Gaius stood outside of Camelot's walls with a frown on his face. The druids had been keeping in touch with him, and so far none of the news had been exactly good. Hopefully, tonight would bear better news.

"Gaius," the woman smiled.

Gaius bowed in respect. "It's nice to see you again, Magdalene. How is he?"

"Emrys is in good hands. Alator believes he has found the sorcerer, and he plans on anchoring his spell back to him."

"Do you believe it will work?"

Magdalene smiled sadly. "We can hope, but, even if it doesn't, Merlin will still be cured."

Gaius's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

-M-

Without warning, the three sorcerers were thrown to the matted grass of the fallow fields. Alator recovered first. He pushed Mordred and Merlin behind him, and, eyes glowing, threw the sorcerer back. Standing up, Alator sneered, "You, my friend, are going to regret that."

The sorcerer jumped to his feet a smirked. "We shall see about that." Then, hands raised, he shouted, "Brannen!" *

-M-

Gaius waited for Magdalene to respond, but she just shook her head.

"Please, tell me-"

Magdalene let out a sudden gasp. She held up her hand to silence Gaius, and a few moments later her hand fell back down.

"Was it Calatin?" Gaius asked.

"He has received word from Alator," she nodded. "They found the sorcerer."

-M-

*Fire.

*Calatin and Magdalene were the older couple who had helped Merlin.


	18. Chapter 18

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

-M-

The sorcerer jumped to his feet a smirked. "We shall see about that." Then, hands raised, he shouted, "Brannen!" *

"Motstå!" * Alator spat. The effect was immediate. The sorcerer's fire was scattered away before it could hit him. Motivated by his newly found anger, Alator jumped up and sent the sorcerer flying through the air. That pissed said sorcerer off, though, and he didn't hold back as he retaliated. "Lyn!" * Alator was faster, though, and already had a counter ready. He watched as the lightning headed toward him, smiled, and sent it flying back toward the other magical being. He ducked out of the way, only nearly avoiding death.

"Why are you doing this?" he sneered.

"You cursed my friend, but I shall not let him die." Alator replied.

But the sorcerer just grinned. "I was expecting this…I just didn't expect you to be the one to step up." He stood up and started walking toward Alator. "The warlock must die. I cannot allow you to save him, even if it costs your life, too."

Alator raised his hand, eyes glowing. "We'll see about that."

"And what do you plan on doing? Killing me?" he scoffed.

"No, I plan on giving you back your curse." Alator opened his mouth, the spell ready on his tongue, but the other sorcerer just laughed.

"Really? Well, that might be hard to do if I'm already dead."

"What are you-?"

Before Alator could finish, though, the sorcerer had a knife pulled from his belt and pressed against his throat. "I will not be an anchor for my own spell. Good luck saving your warlock now." Then, with one swift motion, he sliced his own neck and fell to the ground.

-M-

Mordred wanted to help Alator, but he knew better than to give into such a desire. Alator was much stronger than him; he would only hinder his ability to fight and get in his way. Instead, he busied himself with trying to keep Merlin awake- well, alive, at least.

"What would Arthur say if he saw you sleeping on the battle ground?"

Merlin smiled, just for a moment. Mordred mimicked the action. "The prat," Merlin laughed, if only for Mordred's sake. It didn't last very long, though, because soon enough he was fading again. "Tired…" he mumbled.

"I know, just…You need to stay up just a bit longer. Can you do that?" But Mordred knew Merlin was already passed out again. He sighed and pulled his friend against his chest. With his hand pressed firmly against Merlin's cheek, Mordred allowed his eyes to glow and transferred just a bit more of his magic into Merlin. The warlock moaned but did not open his eyes. "Hush," Mordred whispered. "It will all be over soon."

-M-

"NO!" Alator's cries were useless, though, for it was already too late. He rushed up to the fallen sorcerer and cursed at his dead body. Now he would have to find a new anchor for the spell.

"Alator! What's happened?" Mordred asking as he ran toward the scene. But once he saw the body, he didn't need a reply. "He killed himself?" Alator nodded without looking up. "What are we to do now?"

"Get Merlin, and bring him here." Mordred ran off, leaving Alator to hover over the dead body. Finally alone, Alator sighed and shut his eyes. Emrys's life was too important to let parish. His, on the other hand…

"Where do you want him?"

"Over there is fine," Alator pointed. Mordred rested Merlin on that exact spot and stood. Alator rushed toward the two younger men and skidded down on the ground. Not wasting time, he allowed his eyes to glow and raised his hand.

Mordred's face fell in the realization of Alator was doing. "No!"

But it was too late. Alator had successfully anchored the spell to himself, and its effect was immediate. Mordred leaned next to Alator. "You're going to die, aren't you?" he whispered.

"I would gladly lay down my life for a warlock like Merlin," Alator smiled weakly. "Arthur must not know this happened. He must not know I died."

"No, you can't die-"

"But I will," Alator sighed. "Thank you for allowing me to assist you with Merlin. Thank you…for trusting me."

"It is I who should be thanking you," Mordred frowned. "Will-will Merlin be alright?"

"He will now. Do not feel guilty, Mordred. You helped more than you can even imagine." Then, Alator's eyes closed, and they did not open again.

-M-

It was well past midnight before Mordred managed to carry Merlin back to Queen Aniss's castle. Luckily the feast in Camelot's honor was still going on, so they were able to sneak back in rather easily. Mordred laid Merlin down in the physician's patient chamber and claimed the seat next to him. Alator had given his life to protect Merlin, and now Mordred would be willing to give up his life to make sure Alator had not died in vain. He would protect Merlin, even if the warlock still didn't want him to. He owed that much to Alator. For now, Mordred pulled a blanket on top of Merlin's stilled form and prepared himself for a long, restless night.

-M-

A few hours later, the feast ended. King Arthur Pendragon then made his way down to visit his knight and manservant, the latter of whom had been cause of his knights' foul moods. A smile crept on his lips at the sight before him. Mordred laid fast asleep in the chair closest to the single occupied bed in the room. On said bed, Merlin slept facing Mordred with a blanket tucked up to his chin. The little color that normally occupied Merlin's pale skin had returned, he no longer shivered, and there was no longer a puddle of sweat underneath him. Merlin still looked weak and sickly, but he no longer looked as though death had made a personal visit to the young man. Arthur let out a reassured breath before running a hand through his hair.

Finally, it appeared as though everything would be okay.

-M-

*Fire.

*Withstand.

*Lightning.


	19. Chapter 19

**In Sickness and Health.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Summary: Gwaine and Merlin are attacked by a sorcerer. While Gwaine comes out scratch free, Merlin realizes that not only has he fallen sick, but his magic. Now, Merlin must rely on the help of others to cure him before his time runs out. **

**A/N: Well, it was a pleasure to write for you all. Thanks for sticking with it, and I hope you enjoyed the long, bumpy, ride. Farvel!**

Merlin woke up and refused to open his eyes. In his past experience, the bright morning sun of Camelot was just too much for him to handle, especially with the screaming headache and the pulsing pain ricocheting all throughout his body.

But then a few things occurred to Merlin.

First and foremost, he didn't fear the pulsing pain ricocheting all throughout his body. Then, he realized he did not in fact have a screaming headache.

So he opened his eyes and smiled.

The first thing that graced his field of vision was Mordred's sleeping form on the chair closest to him.

Well, he thought he was sleeping, anyways.

"Merlin!" Mordred jumped up and quickly crossed the small distance in between them. "How are you?"

"Better... A lot better," Merlin grinned. "How...? Did Alator's spell work?"

"I'll answer your questions, but let's first get you some water." Mordred turned away, happy at any excuse to avoid the subject of their late friend Alator. He took his time pouring a cup of water out of a bucket he had fetched earlier that same day. Merlin would not be happy when he heard about what Alator had done. Mordred finally turned around and offered the glass to Merlin, who greedily drank it.

"Thank you," Merlin said. Mordred just nodded. "So, how did Alator do it? The last thing I remember is being in a ditch and listening to some sort of fight. Was that Alator?"

"Yes, yes it was. But, Merlin, he couldn't anchor the spell to the other sorcerer. He killed himself once he realized what Alator was trying to do."

Merlin frowned. "Then, how...?" But he stopped, because he already knew the answer to the question on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I couldn't stop him..."

"No, not if Alator had made his mind up to do something you couldn't."

"Alator was close to you. Any one of us would have been willing to, actually."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Alator was dead, and it was because of him. He fought back his biting emotions and just nodded.

"It's early," Mordred sighed. "Why don't you try to sleep for a while longer?"

"Alright," Merlin nodded.

Mordred stood up and closed the blinds. He offered one last glance at Merlin before he too laid down again.

-Merlin-

The knights of Camelot were able to leave the very next day. Overnight all of Queen Aniss's crops had grown back. It was a miracle, really.

"Thank you for your willingness to help, King Arthur. Although, I must say, I am quite glad that we didn't need your help after all."

"And I must admit that I feel the same," Arthur smiled. "Camelot is always glad to help a friend. Please, feel free to send for help if you need it."

"And you the same." The two rulers shook hands, and then the knights of Camelot were on their way.

Once they had started their journey, Arthur pulled his horse next to Mordred's, which had a cart carrying Merlin in the back.

"How is he?"

"Much better," Mordred smiled. "A bit under the weather still, but he is making excellent progress."

"Thank you for helping him. Merlin has been with me for quite some time now, and I honestly don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him."

"Merlin is a great man," Mordred nodded. "And hopefully a great friend now, too."

Arthur grinned and nodded.

The knights were only permitted to travel a few more miles, however, for a gruesome storm fogged their vision and soaked their pathway. So they pulled over to set up camp for the night.

An hour or so later, Merlin finally awoke again.

"Merlin," a hushed tone whispered. The warlock glanced up to see Mordred wearing a cape. "Follow me." Merlin didn't ask why, rather, he merely stood up, donned a cape, and allowed Mordred to lead him a bit deeper into the woods. "Nice storm," Merlin muttered. He glanced up at Mordred and exchanged a quick, knowing smile.

Soon enough, they reached their destination.

Waiting there was a marked grave and a strong sense of magic.

"You buried him," Merlin breathed.

"Alator was a good man. It was the least he deserved," Mordred nodded.

"Thank you, Mordred. Alator...was a close friend of mine. I really appreciate this, and I know he would too."

The two sorcerers stood in the rain for a while longer, the events of the last few days washing over their minds. They had survived, but Alator hadn't been so lucky. He had given his life for Merlin, and that was something neither of them would take for granted. Merlin would do whatever he could to fulfill his destiny, and Mordred would do whatever he could to help Merlin. No more would they be two enemies fighting but rather a single force working toward a shared goal. Today, destiny had changed.

"Come on," Mordred said, patting Merlin's shoulder. "Tomorrow is a new day."

-Merlin-

Arthur watched as Merlin and Mordred took off in the woods. He was not so stupid as to be blind to whatever the two of them had been doing during the last few days, though he did have to plea guilty to not knowing what exactly was going on. Curious, he followed them into the woods and watched as they stopped at a grave. Who's grave, Arthur had no clue. Their muffled voices were drowned out by the rain, but he did manage to hear a few things.

"You buried him...thank you...and close friend of mine..." For a while there was no conversation between his two friends. He pressed himself against the tree a bit more and waited to hear them talk again.

"Come on. Tomorrow is a new day."

Arthur watched as the duo started off again. He contemplated visiting the grave himself, but he wasn't so sure that he was supposed to. So he instead waited until he was sure they were well ahead of him before starting off again. So they were friends now, it would seem. A hint of a smile graced his face. Perhaps, after all the misery and lies and secrets, there was a sunrise threatening to lift the darkness and cut the veil that had been lowered. And perhaps everything actually would be all right.

Tomorrow would be a new day, after all.


End file.
